15 year old Magic Teacher Negi
by Post-Human Soldier
Summary: Negi is fifteen instead of ten when he goes to Mahora, lets hope he can stand up to the challenge of teaching a class full of girls whilst keeping his hormones under control. Negi/Kono DISCONTINUED
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters.

**15-year-old Magic Teacher Negi**

**Intro**

Five teenagers stood in a line facing the old man behind the desk. His dress code consisted of a long pale brown robe. His hair stretched down behind his back, as long as his beard which reached his waist.

"I will now award you your diplomas." The old man announced. "You've done well for these last twelve years. But your real training begins now. Do not let your resolve weaken!"

"Negi Springfield!" someone of to the immediate left of the old man called out.

"Yes!" Answered a fifteen year old boy with a green robe. He lowered his matching pointed hat, revealing his spiky hair pulled into a short pony-tail, which was black at the roots and faded into red. His face reminded all in the room of the boy's father. The legendary Thousand Master.

* * *

Negi was walking down the hallway of the magic academy, taking in what he could before he was to leave.

"Hey Negi! What does it say?" Asked Negi's childhood friend and fellow graduate, Anya, from behind him. She wore a blue robe, with her hat already deposited elsewhere, her long red hair pulled into two thick pony-tails with the rest of her hair falling down her back. "I got assigned a fortune telling job in London!"

Trailing behind Anya was Negi's sister, Nekane, really his cousin but to him his sister none the less. "Where will you be training?" She asked her voice carried a trace of worry.

"It's about to appear." Answered Negi turning back to his diploma. The page started to glow, but soon became focused into four simple words.

"A teacher…" Anya read aloud. "In Japan." Nekane finished.

Very soon a loud 'EEEEEEEH!?' Sounded through out the hallway.

* * *

"P-Principle! What's the meaning of this! What do you mean by teacher?" Nekane asked as she ran towards the principle, who by all rights was really just wondering around.

"Ho… A teacher, is it?" The old wizard replied sagely.

"Are you sure that there hasn't been a mistake? There is no way that a 15-year-old can be a teacher!" Nekane asked feverishly.

"That's Right!" Anya supplied. "On top of that he spaces out all the time!"

Trailing behind the two complaining girls, Negi had a blank look on his face.

"If it is written in the diploma then that is the end of the matter. Well…" the old man turned slightly to face Negi. "You must train hard…In order to become a great mage!"

Nekane at this point simply fainted out of worry for the being she called her little brother.

"Ahh Sis!" Negi ran forward to catch his over-worrying sister.

Again the old man chose to speak up. "Don't worry, the principle of the school you will be assigned to, is an old friend of mine. Just do your best alright?"

Negi changed his face, from worry of his sister to fierce determination. "Yes Sir! Understood!"

* * *

AN: now i was reading Juugo, which im sure alot of you have read [and if you haven't go read it!] and in comparison. i saw that there are not a lot of 'older negi' stories so i tried taking a hand at it.

its not my first story but please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1: He's How Old?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

AN: from this point on it will be in first person perspective. Due to the fact that I have trouble with writing in third person. Well I guess everyone does, therefore it is just easier this way.

**15-year-old Magic Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 1: He's How Old!?**

"Ohayo" talking

'Whoa' thinking

As I held onto the hand-ring on the train, I peered out the window. It was spring here in Japan. And for me I was crowded by girls on nearly all sides. Sure my hormones were going off at this point, but they were rather quelled by the fact that I was going to a school where I shall be teaching as part of my training as a wizard. First things first though I need to keep it a secret from everyone, especially those that grow close to me.

I was about to continue my spacing out, when a girl's strand of hair brushed past my nose. My eyes shot open, realizing what might happen because of this. "Ah-ACHOO!"

All the girl's skirts around me suddenly flew up as a strong gust of wind blew through the train car.

Figuring I only had a few seconds before I was thought to be staring at their panties, I quickly turned my attention out the window and forced my gaze to remain there as if nothing had happened.

I spotted on the left of the horizon, to be what I could only guess to be Mahora Academy, The school I was meant to teach at. I figured it had to be close, judging by the size of the oak tree I could see. However I was still in for a wait as the train took another half-hour to get to the station. And as soon as the doors slid open, the girls rushed out. I wondered what the problem was, but it was soon addressed as I heard the announcement over the intercom.

"Attention all students, we hope you have a pleasant term, and try not to be late as there is only twenty minutes until you must be in class."

"Well that about explains it." I muttered to myself as I scratched the back of my neck. My pony-tail was kind of itching but it was nothing major. I calmly walked out of the station, hoping that there would be enough time to get to the school. It was then that I noticed the amount of students running to the academy on the hill.

There weren't just hundreds there were thousands, tens of thousands. At the realization of the actual size of the school I nearly tripped. Luckily I stopped my self falling by telling myself that I probably only have to teach one or two classes. Deciding to pick up the pace, I bolted toward the massive building.

* * *

As soon as I made it into the building I was pretty much lost. I found my eyebrow starting to twitch in irritation; there are just too many things that I needed to be explained before I came here. I thought that the building was pretty much a maze. I was about to give up when a familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Yo Negi! Long time no see." I spun around to spot a very familiar face. "Takamichi!"

Standing in front of me is a man aged about early 30's. Despite this his hair already looks graying. Along with his dark grey suit and ovular glasses, he effectively oozed authority.

"Man, Negi-Sensei never thought it possible." He mused.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded

"Nothing, nothing, now I'm assuming you are looking for the Dean's office, correct?"

"Uhh… Yeah" As I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"Just head up the stairs, to the top floor and then it's the fifth door on the right, the one at the 'T' intersection. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Takamichi, and it's good seeing you again." I called to him, whilst climbing the flight of stairs.

"Good seeing you too, Negi." He called behind me.

Whilst climbing the stairs I thought to myself, 'just how big is this place?' As I approached the Dean's office I heard voices from inside. Almost like complaining but then again like apologizing.

* * *

"Sorry grandfather I couldn't find him. I mean I don't really have a picture or anything so it-" A girl's voice sounded through the door however she cut herself off as I entered the room.

"Uhh hello, Headmaster Konoe?" I asked rather sheepishly as I tried to think of a possible excuse for why I was late. "You see the train was late and I didn't really know this place, so yeah."

"It is quite alright, Negi. Please come over here" the old headmaster gestured me over, while I made my way over I examined his features. The old man was dressed in a yellow, what I guessed to be a male's kimono. His rather elongated head had a single pony-tail of hair at the back of it. While his scalp lacked hair, his face apparently did not. His beard was rather long, almost reaching the ground, and his eyebrows were longer than usual but still creepy none the less. What also shocked me was his earlobes have been stretched to what appears to be the length of his jaw. It took all of my control not to stare out of confusion.

When I finally made it over to the large desk, he started on introductions.

"Negi Springfield I would like for you to meet my grand-daughter, Konoka Konoe. And Konoka this is Negi Springfield, the newest teacher here." He waited for us to shake hands, or at least I thought that's what we had to do. But I ended up bowing to Konoka, as did she to me. "Now that, that is out of the way, Negi you will be assigned to class 2-A. Oh and if you happen to not have a girlfriend at the moment Konoka is single." To which Konoka promptly hit him over the head with which I suppose is a collapsible mallet.

"Well." I looked over at Konoka, to which she responded by blushing. "I think I might take you up on that offer Headmaster." I flashed a grin at her and a wink.

Konoka was now sputtering. The Headmaster was quite shocked; I suppose he didn't expect that. "Well not at the moment, anyway. I still got a job to do don't I?"

"Umm well yes I suppose you do. Now do you have any living arrangements for now?"

"No sir I do not." Which I followed up with a sheepish smile.

"Well then, Konoka?" he said as he turned towards his granddaughter.

"Yes, grandfather?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Do you mind if Negi stayed in your dorm room?"

It seemed as though my mind just stopped. I barely got here ten minutes ago and already I was offered a girlfriend, by the Headmaster himself, and to live in her dorm. Either it must be my lucky day or the gods want me to die of embarrassment. It seemed Konoka was having an even harder time of handling this. She was blushing bright red _and _sputtering like mad. She finally calmed herself down and took a quick look at me. Our eyes connected, and she quickly withdrew her gaze.

"Very well, grandfather. I accept." She managed a small smile, and with a quick glance at me, a small blush. Which I thought looked rather attractive on her. But then I registered what she had said. My eyes shot open and almost stumbled back.

"That's all, you two. Konoka show your teacher to the room please." The Headmaster said sounding a little too pleased.

* * *

As we began to exit, I almost ran smack first into a rather well-endowed woman, with long blue hair and a blue sweater. She appeared to have similar glasses to Takamichi.

"Ahh, sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was going." I said forcing my eyes to focus on her face. She smiled down at me, with what seemed like a bit of respect.

"Oh my you must be Negi Springfield, Takahata-sensei told me about you. Don't worry if you find yourself in need of counseling, that's what I'm for, as well as the school nurse." She responded sounding like she was talking to an old friend.

"Oh ok, I will just be going then." I then ran off to try and catch up to Konoka. Who was walking with a small stamp, was she angry? I decided to leave that out.

* * *

As we reached the class room, which was labeled 2-A, I noticed something was amiss. And I looked at the top of the door. There was a blackboard eraser jammed in between the door and the wall. 'The old eraser in the door eh? Amateurs' I thought sliding the door open making sure to keep my body away from the door.

As the eraser fell passed my face, I snatched it up. I stood aside and held the door open for Konoka. Signaling her in, she blushed as she passed me. Making all the rest of the girls look in the direction of the door. As I took a step in to follow Konoka, my foot caught on something and I tripped. Apparently as I fell Konoka turned back to me and I ended up on top of her, our faces just inches apart. I could feel my face turning red, I could also see her face turning beet red.

I scrambled to get up from my awkward position over Konoka barely hearing the cat calls and wolf whistles from the rest of the class. After I regained my composure I offered her my hand and helped her up, her blush not fading. With a small whisper I asked her to go to her seat, as I took my spot at the lectern. When I was facing the class, I summoned up all of my courage, to speak up.

"Hello class 2-A. My name is Negi Springfield and for the rest of the semester I will be your homeroom teacher, as well as your English teacher." Most of them looked blank almost daring me to prove it. Swallowing my pride I tried to evaluate. "Look I know that I am around the same age as you girls. But bare with me, I do have a Master's degree in Education." Now this time most of them looked shocked.

It didn't get much further because approximately 75% of them just got up from their seats and dog-piled on me, forcing me into hugs and embraces. Now I'm sure that quite a few of my friends back in England would die to be in my position right now. To say that I was uncomfortable would be lying, but then at the same time it would be a huge understatement. They just didn't let go. I tried answering their questions as they came, but luckily or unluckily, depending on how you view this, I was pulled by the collar from the embrace of the girls by a fiery-red head.

As my eyes focused I tried to find distinguishing feature of this girl. I first noted that her left eye was blue and her right was green. Another feature was that her hair was pulled into long, thin pony-tails reaching her thighs. Each pony-tail was separated from her head by tie-on bells. She hoisted me up so that her eyes were level with mine.

"Hey you better not have hurt my friend!" I cringed at the volume her voice was at this close to my face. "Are you even listening? You could have seriously hurt her! And besides I won't forgive you for replacing Takahata-sensei!"

"Eh? What does Takamichi have to do with this?" I queried. At my question she at first seemed shocked to know about Takahata, but it was quickly replaced by blind fury as she screamed in my ear.

"What does he have to do with this? You dare ask that question as if he were insignificant!?" I gulped, this was gonna be painful.

She raised her arm to strike at me but it was stopped by yet another girl. This one, it seems, rather dislikes the red-head. She was quite the opposite of the violent one. Long flowing blond hair and rather large bre- I mean 'assets'. She also seemed to carry about an aura of authority, and somewhat reminded me of my sister.

"Stop what your doing monkey girl!" shouted the blond. "At least let us learn something from him before you go on a rampage." It was then she changed her attitude from revenge driven woman to adoring fan-girl. "And besides, who would out of the entire class want to hit such a cute boy, he's so smart and he also came from England!"

I found myself sweat dropping at the scene that was unfolding in front of me. But it seemed that my first day at this school was cursed from the beginning. The red-head whom I dubbed, 'bells', took rather large offence from the blonde's verbal assault.

I sighed; this was going to be a long day. I looked over the class as I stood back up; most of them were shouting bets on who was going to win. It was then I decided to intervene.

"Both of you, sit down, be quiet and pay attention!" I shouted. This got the attention of everyone in the room. "Choose to believe it or not, but I am your teacher for this semester. Check it with the Headmaster if you do not believe me. For now I am rather content with just introductions, until it is the lunch break. Afterwards we shall start with English. Do I make myself clear?" I felt myself calm down as everyone, some a bit more hesitant than others, nodded their heads.

"Very well, now everyone return to your seats." I settled myself back behind the lectern, as everyone shuffled back to their seats. "Now just for the record, I don't like raising my voice, but I will not hesitate to do so if necessary." After seeing everyone agree, I began asking for introductions from everybody. Starting with the blond, who I learned to be the class representative.

* * *

Once the introductions were done, the bell for the lunch break sounded. Everyone started to leave the room as I settled into a slump. Yep the day was only half over and already I was rather exhausted. But for now I should plan what I need for the next half. My thoughts were cut short as, Takamichi entered the room.

"I heard about the fight. And I also heard that you handled it rather well even if it was a bit sloppy." Takamichi gave me a knowing smile, most likely remembering his first time as a teacher.

"Yeah, well it was the fastest way to stop it before it got ugly." I closed my eyes and thought back to when the fight took place earlier. 'I could have done better; I should not have raised my voice.' I opened my eyes up to see a folder right in front of my eyes. It read, 'class roster' on the front. "Eh? What's this Takamichi?"

He stifled a small chuckle. "It's the class roster. I thought I should give it to you personally. It also has my personal thoughts on the individual students." Takamichi explained.

I gratefully accepted the roster and left the classroom, looking for a place to sit down and study the class.

* * *

AN: first of all I will try to update as regularly as I can. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2: My Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 2: My hero**

"Ohayo" talking

'Great' thinking

**

* * *

**

The lunch break passed relatively quickly. I learned quite a few of my student's names, the one who almost beat me to a bloody pulp was revealed to be named, Asuna Kagurazaka. As minor payback to her attitude in class towards me, I drew horns on her head and added the moniker 'play pranks'.

As I re-entered the classroom, I was greeted by a cheer from the girls.

"Please, open your text books to page 25." I requested as I turned to write on the board.

When the class was about half-over, I requested that someone try and translate the text from English to Japanese. As I suspected, more than half of the class looked away while I was looking for likely candidates to translate. It seemed as though they didn't want to try and even attempt it. I eventually gave up and asked Yue Ayase, who was rather short for her age, and kept her blue hair rather long.

"The... Umm… Fire spread and all of London was burned down." she said in English rather slowly and shakily. My guess was that she didn't really know whether or not she was right. I looked back at the text and reviewed her words carefully.

"Almost correct Yue-san. It was meant to read 'The fire spread and _half_ of London was burned down." I corrected, hoping that it would raise her spirits. Apparently it did for she raised her head just a little bit higher, that it was almost unnoticeable. "Now who can I get to read the next line?" I asked as I looked over the girls. Yet again no one wanted to raise their hand. "So I guess that I'll just have to pick a volunteer then, eh?" Most of the girls gulped.

I scanned the room looking for my next victim. Then my eyes landed on Asuna, who as it seemed, was rather distracted by twirling her pen in her fingers. I felt an evil smirk begin to tug at my lips. "Asuna, why don't you give it a try?" To which her response was a hasty 'eh?'

She slowly began to stand up, picking up the text book and focusing intently. She found the words and began he attempt at translating. "Uhh… Jason the flower ate all the children… Uhh there were a hundred bones." As she finished I felt a snicker escape my lips.

"Asuna, your not very good at this are you?" I questioned, hoping that she would know that it was rhetorical. Soon after I made my comment, almost every girl started laughing at Asuna. Quite a few were adding their own comments, such as. 'If he thinks she's bad at English he should see her at math.'

But soon the bell rang and I was unable to continue my embarrassing torture of Asuna. I bid the girls good day and left.

* * *

**(Perspective change)**

As I left the class, I wondered where Negi-sensei would head off to. But that was of little consequence to me at the moment, I had to transfer books from Library Island to the regular library inside the main building. I sighed to myself and got on with my task.

The other girls were planning on throwing a welcoming party for Negi-sensei. I would have liked to help but I was left out. My mind wondered about Negi-sensei as my feet wondered towards Library Island. I thought of how Konoka had been right under sensei as he fell, for a moment it seemed like they almost kissed. I don't know why, but I was relieved to find out that they hadn't.

I started to imagine what it would have been like to be under him instead of Konoka. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up from that thought. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, of what would surely lead to something embarrassing. I saw him looking at the class roster earlier at lunch, he was writing something in it. I hope it wasn't about me. But at the same time I hope he did.

My thoughts took up so much of my time I didn't even realize when I reached Library Island. I was still thinking of him when I heard the receptionist ask me something.

"So working solo today huh, Miyazaki?" Questioned the bespectacled librarian.

"Uhh yeah Haruna and Yue had something to do so it's just me today."

"Look I gotta know. Is it true that your new teacher is 15?"

"Yeah he is, but he's really smart. He's got a master's degree in education."

"Oh man, I hope he's really cute. I would kill to be in your class. How awesome would it be to just ride into higher learning?"

"Yeah I guess he is… kind of cute"

* * *

**(Perspective change again)**

I was reading over the class roster again. I needed to memorize the other half of the student's names. I paused over Nodoka Miyazaki's photograph. It seemed that she was rather shy, 'I might have to help her with this.' She had her bangs covering up her face, whilst two longer ones on either side framed what wasn't covered. What else startled me was her hair color seemed to fit her perfectly. It was a dark blue-purple color.

"I hope I can crack her shell, and get her to open up." I muttered to myself. As I looked up from the roster, I took in my surroundings. Directly behind me was an ornate statue, which was also rather large. To the north, east and west were giant flights of stairs. Each one of them must have risen about 20-30 feet, from the courtyard in which I was seated.

Once again I was in awe at how large the campus of Mahora Academy was. The entire campus was altogether, larger than my home town back in Wales. My gaze drifted to the seemingly now, gargantuan oak tree behind the main building of the Academy. It was probably over two hundred feet tall. No oak tree should be that size, no matter how old.

I placed the roster in my pack, and then turned my attention elsewhere. I heard footsteps, it was eerie. Almost all of the students had already left the main building and probably back at the dorm rooms or at their activities. I turned to the west and I noticed a single student, one that was carrying a bit too many books, was atop the stairs.

I grabbed the staff that my father handed down to me, just incase she were to fall. I watched carefully, as she descended the first few steps, then lost her balance and went tumbling over the side, straight down the side of the flight of stairs.

Quickly I sprang into action. Pointing my staff out in front of me, aiming just below the falling student. Almost losing my nerve as her scream pierced my ears. I muttered an incantation for a small cushion of air to suspend her for a few moments. Almost losing focus as she almost hit the ground, just as I finished the incantation, letting her hover just above the hard ground. As soon as she stopped plummeting I discarded my prized staff and rushed straight towards her. Pumping magic into my legs I covered the distance of 50 meters in about two seconds. My arms outstretched I dived the last few meters, catching her just before the spell dropped.

As I landed with the student in my arms, I finally got a good look at her. It was Nodoka Miyazaki.

* * *

**(Perspective change)**

I felt my self falling. I knew I was carrying to many books, all this, my life was going to end because of a simple mistake on my behalf. As I fell I heard myself scream. I didn't want to die like this, not screaming. Soon how ever I felt myself being carried. I tried to open my eyes, but I had such trouble. I felt my rescuer shift their position, felt my self being pulled into sitting up. My head lopped to the left, and I felt it lean against something warm. Willing my eyes to open I saw Negi-sensei, looking back at me with concern filled eyes and a soft smile. All at once my mind began to piece together what happened. I fell of the stairs, and then I must have been caught by Negi-sensei. He saved me, Negi-sensei saved me.

"Nodoka-san, are you alright?" He questioned, whilst looking straight into my eyes. My heart started to get faster and faster. It was then that I suddenly realized how I was positioned. I was sitting on his lap with my head against his shoulder, with his arms around me protectively. Not trusting my voice I simply and weakly, nodded.

"That's good; you gave me quite a scare. I was worried if I wouldn't make it in time." He stated, every word laced with concern. I felt my heart beating even faster, my face was getting red. I was so focused on his eyes I barely registered what he said next.

"Do you need any help with these books, Nodoka-san?" He asked trying to change the subject. I, once again, could only weakly nod my head. "Very well, then can you move?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and, replied softly.

"H-hai, Negi-sensei." He released his arms from around me, and moved my legs from off of his lap. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I took, although with quite a bit of hesitation. It started to feel cold with out his arms around me. As he hoisted me up I tried to clear my head and get back to my job. I had to get the books to the library in the main building.

Negi-sensei was already gathering up the books and already held about three quarters of them. I rushed to pick up the remaining books and clutched them carefully to my chest.

"So where do we take these?" I realized Negi-sensei was talking to me. I tried to put my thoughts into words for now, just trying to relay where we should take them.

"Th-the library in th-the main b-building" I managed to stutter out.

"Well I don't know my way there so you will have to show me." He said rather sheepishly. "Just let me get my pack and we'll go, ok?"

"H-hai"

We walked for a while, him questioning about what it was like to live at Mahora and such. When we reached the library, we deposited the books on the front counter and left. I checked my watch and saw that the party was meant to start soon, in about five minutes approximately.

"Umm… Sensei?" I questioned whilst turning towards my teacher.

"Yes, Nodoka-san?" He replied with a grin on his face.

"I forgot my things back at the classroom. Will you come with me to get them?"

"Of course Nodoka-san, anything to help one of my students."

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. We walked side-by-side until we got to the classroom. It was then that I decided to stand up and offer a token of my gratitude, for saving my life. "Sensei, before we go in, please have this." I thrust a small ticket towards him. "It's a coupon for a free book at Library Island. Please accept it as a token of my gratitude."

He seemed to hesitate, seemingly deciding whether or not to take it. He did something I wasn't expecting. He cupped my hands in his and pushed them back towards me.

"Nodoka-san, you don't need to give me anything to show your gratitude. Besides you already gave me the best gift you could." I stopped and wondered what he could mean by that. "You showed me that you were alright. For me that is as good as any gift you could give." I blushed, realizing that what he said was basically saying that he cared and didn't want to see me hurt.

"Now lets go inside and collect your things." He said putting his hand on the door's handle and sliding it open.

* * *

AN: Yay chapter 2 is up! How was the little love scene? I hope I didn't over do it, or under do it.

Sorry in advance there will be no new chapter tomorrow. But don't worry ill be back in business the day after (hopefully).


	4. Chapter 3: An Uncomfortable Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related Characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 3: A Party and an Uncomfortable Night**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo!' thinking

* * *

"_Now let's go inside and collect your things." He said putting his hand on the door's handle and sliding it open._

"WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI!"

Streamers came from party poppers, with loud bangs, as I stood there in the doorway, shocked. Everyone from the class was here, even Asuna. It took a moment for me to compose myself, but it was suddenly lost again as I was dragged by the Narutaki twins.

Two, rather petite sisters with pink hair one in short pony-tails they other in two buns.

"Come on Negi-sensei, you're the guest of honor!" they both said in almost perfect unison. I couldn't help but be dragged by them into a seat that was placed at the head of a long table which was made up of single desks, pushed together. As I was seated I was immediately fed with various foods, from various girls. Each of them, it seems, wanted some praise for the food. Nothing really stood out from the food. I only noted out loud that it was better than the cafeteria food back in Wales.

After I was essentially stuffed, I was then shown plenty of, music spectacles, martial arts displays and magic tricks. It was after all these that I was presented a bronze bust of myself, courtesy of Ayaka Yukihiro, the class rep. I didn't quite catch some of snide comments made by the other girls about Ayaka's bust, but I thought that it might just as well been a good thing. It thought that Ayaka was going to try and hit on me very soon, so I tried to get myself into a rather isolated spot.

I spotted Takamichi, so I thought that I might talk to him about my class earlier. We ended up having a rather pleasant conversation, with him giving me some tips on teaching. My talk with Takamichi was interrupted as I was, once again, dragged off by a mini-horde of girls, who subjected me to questions about my star sign, my blood type and whether or I was willing to take a 'love compatibility test'.

This continued for another 3 hours, until we all decided that it was getting late and we should get to bed. I for one was exhausted, and looking forward to a good night's sleep. I suddenly remembered by small deal with the Headmaster. I was to be sleeping in his granddaughter's dorm room. I let out an exasperated sigh. This might not be a good night after all. But if I can control my raging hormones, which were previously quelled by a feeling of nervousness.

Now however they were set free, into my bloodstream. Forcing me to think of all the situations that could happen between me and Konoka, or what she might try to do to me. I felt a blush creeping up on me, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I tried on focusing on getting outside to the fresh air. But being led by a pack of girls who were trying to get into my pants anyway, I was having quite a hard time concentrating on the task at hand.

* * *

When we finally got outside, a lot of the girls started clinging to me, pulling me along or just trying to get close to me. Then finally one girl asked where I was going to spend the night, and I froze. If they find out I'm going to be staying with Konoka she will be mobbed and pressured into taking pictures of my while I sleep, or even worse while I'm having a shower. So I did the first thing that came to my mind, I lied.

"Uhh…No actually, I guess I'll just stay at Takamichi's place for now." I answered as best I could, without giving away the truth. Hopefully they would buy it and I would go under the guise, that I was just walking them back to the dormitories. Then I would ask Konoka to show me the way to 'our' room.

I was in luck again they bought every bit of my fake story. I slinked to the back to whisper the plan to Konoka, to wait in the lobby for me when everyone is gone. While we walked towards the dormitories building, we made small talk, which is to say, 'all the girls were asking questions about me'. Then finally, and mercifully, we reached the dormitories. The girls bid me goodnight, as I took off around a nearby corner, waited five minutes and took another look back at the lobby.

I saw Konoka standing there waiting for me. I allowed myself to do a little victory dance as my plan worked. Now I was looking forward to just falling asleep on a couch or maybe a spare futon, I needed the sleep. I walked into the dorm building, as Konoka greeted me a bit too cheerfully.

"Hey Negi, ready to go to bed with me?" That sentence almost made my nose bleed. Fortunately for me, she noticed my rather obvious discomfort, and let out a small, almost perverted, giggle. Now that actually made a small drop of blood flow down from my nostril. "Oh relax, I wont take advantage of you." I swear she added an almost inaudible 'for now'. She turned around, to lead me to the room.

* * *

Now I was seriously uncomfortable, she led me up the stairs to what seemed like a deserted part of the building. I was pretty sure that it wasn't, most people were probably asleep by now. I stopped my musings as she stopped in front of a door that held a name tag on the front. It read 'Konoka Konoe'. I let out a breath of relief, I'm finally going to get some sleep and forget anything and everything, Konoka suggested we may or may not do.

As we stepped inside, I felt that lady luck had it in for me. The room was small only 5x5 meters and a single bed. There was a door and a sliding door off to the left and a small alcove kitchen beside the hallway door. The table in the middle was a glass coffee table and a small television was situated in the corner. The bed however was by the right hand wall.

But then I noticed something. There was no spare futon, there wasn't even a couch. The realization dawned on me as I regretted ever accepting this offer. Sure every hormone in my body was saying the opposite, congratulating me on this 'genius' decision. It was then I decided to speak up.

"Uhh…Konoka, you do realize that there is only one bed. Right?" I asked, extremely wary of my current situation.

"Of course, is that a problem? Do you not like me?" she started to sound offended and hurt, there was a slight pout on her lips. She was also giving me what I could only guess to be the infamous 'puppy eyes', the one sure-fire-way for girls to overwhelm a man's resolve.

"W-well of course, j-just not in that way. I think we are being a bit too intimate." Now I started to feel guilty, because her eyes started to water and threaten to spill over. I started to get desperate, I didn't really want to be stuck with a crying girl, especially one that would say that I made her cry, or worse yet she could go running to Asuna.

"Okay, okay, if it will help you stop crying, I will sleep in the same bed as you." I hung my head in defeat, as she basically leapt at me and let out a little 'yippee!'

"Ok so uhh… Where do we get changed?" To which, Konoka just looked at me lecherously. Quickly realizing what I just unknowingly suggested, I hastily corrected myself. "Uhh I mean to say, you get changed first and then I will get changed!"

Konoka just smirked and went over to the sliding door, opened it and pulled out a pair of pajamas. She then went through the other door, which I supposed led to a bathroom. As I waited I pulled out my own pajamas, which basically consisted of full length, thin cotton pants and a loose fitting, thin shirt. As I finished extracting my sleeping clothes, Konoka emerged from the door and went to cover herself up in the bed sheets. As she made her way across the room, I noticed that her bed clothes were just a simple long sleeved, salmon button-up cotton shirt and matching cotton pants.

Wasting no time I went through the door Konoka emerged from. As I expected the door led to a bathroom. It basically consisted of a 2x4 meter room. A small shower was present at the end of the room, along side a toilet and a sink with attached tap. Towel racks were just adjacent of the shower. I quickly changed my clothes and folded the clothes I just wore.

* * *

Stepping out from the bathroom, I placed my folded up clothes on top of my deposited bag, which was now underneath the window. Steeling myself I turned towards the bed. Only to see Konoka fast asleep, her breaths nice and even. Hesitantly I stepped slowly towards the bed, careful not to wake her up. After I reached it I carefully pulled the bed sheets open and slid myself in.

Now even though Konoka was fast asleep, she unconsciously rolled over to face the new presence in the bed. Now my heart was beating like a drum in my ears, and my face was severely flushed. It didn't seem to help that Konoka thought it was a good idea to put her arm round me and keep on dreaming. I willed my self to close my eyes and at least try, to go to sleep. But Konoka just kept on pushing herself closer and closer on to me. But amongst all the discomfort, I found her presence somewhat soothing. My breaths fell into sync with hers and I found myself getting drowsier. Until my mind just shut down and I fell asleep.

* * *

AN: please do not hate me! They haven't done anything yet! It isn't technically a Kono/Negi fic at the moment, I plan to change things up so, please, reserve your judgment. I beg of you!

Now it may be a little while before my next chapter so please hold on.

ok now on to little plot spoilers i do plan to add my own little ideas into the story and even twist the story, but still overall staying true to the original.


	5. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking

* * *

As I began to stir, my dream came back to me. It wasn't really anything noteworthy. Just me getting chased down by hordes of love-deprived girls, whilst boys chased me down in a similar fashion. However for different reasons, they wanted to beat the snot out of me for stealing their girlfriends/girls they wanted to ask out.

But it did leave me slightly wary of today, it was that feeling that you get something bad is going to happen. But that had little effect on what I have to do before heading off to the school. My eyes pried themselves open, and were immediately assaulted by sunlight seeping in through the window. As I attempted to sit up, I found that there was resistance to my efforts. I looked down onto my chest and to my side, as I expected I saw the problem. Konoka, it seemed she wasn't the type to leg go once she got a hold of something she wanted. And what she wanted at the moment was me.

I let out a sigh, I will have to wake her up in order to get moving with my day. I started with shaking her shoulder, to hopefully rouse her from her sleep. It did work, only partly though. Konoka mumbled something, which I didn't quite catch. I tried shaking her shoulder and saying her name, this time she managed to crack open her eyes.

"Good morning, Konoka. Have a nice dream?" I whispered in a seductive voice. While she was still out of it I decided to have a little fun. "Did you have fun last night, I certainly did. I didn't know you were that flexible." I whispered rather suggestively into her ear. Not only did her eyes shoot wide open, her face turned red.

"W-w-w-what?" Was all she could manage to let out. I gave her a lecherous grin. It seems from all her thoughts that she was starting to get a bit hot and bothered. Next thing I knew she jumped up and knocked me off the bed whilst running straight for the bathroom. 'Perhaps to have a cold shower', my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running water.

* * *

**(Perspective change)**

My wonderful dream of Negi-sensei saving me from falling was one where he declared his love for me after saving me and proceeded to kiss me, even though it was a chaste kiss, to me it was more wonderful than anything I had ever felt. He was just about to press his lips against mine. It was then my fabulous dream was interrupted, by a rather loud crash from next door.

"What was that?" I asked sleepily, as my eyes struggled to open. I was still half asleep, but that didn't stop my brain from thinking of a plausible solution to what ever caused the noise. Konoka doesn't have any roommates like I do, but she does have enough room. Yet again my thoughts were interrupted, this time by my roommate, Yue.

"My guess would be that Konoka has gotten herself a roommate. Yet that still leaves us the question of 'who is it?'" Yue answered from the top bunk-bed. "When we think about it, the only people in this corridor are from 2-A. Therefore the person that is Konoka's roommate must be in 2-A. And the only new person in 2-A is…" She trailed off as I suspected she wanted me to answer for her.

"Negi-sensei." I whispered, almost silent but still audible to listening ears. But it seems Yue was listening, so I was kind of shocked when she replied.

"Exactly, want to go over there and say 'welcome to the neighborhood?'" I was almost sure that was a joke, but I didn't really get it until I agreed. Even then I didn't know what I was thinking.

But I do know that as soon as I said 'ok' Yue, leapt of the top bunk, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the shower, while she said that she'll make breakfast. I didn't even get to protest as I was shoved into the bath room and the door locked from outside. Reluctantly I took off my pajamas and took a cold shower, to wake me up and to get rid of the left over hormonal reaction from my dream. When I came out breakfast was already fixed and consisted of toast with a glass of juice.

After Yue had finished hers she quickly stole the shower. I resolved to just eating the rest of my breakfast, whilst Yue had her shower. The moment alone gave me a few minutes to think. 'What should I say to him, what if he doesn't want to talk, what if Konoka shows us out and takes advantage of him.' That last thought had me rather angry. 'No if anyone is going to have sensei's first kiss it will be me!' After I finished my mental rant, Yue emerged from the bath room, fully dressed in her school uniform. That's when I remembered that I need to get changed too.

I scrambled as fast as I could to get changed. I only stopped when Yue offered to fix up my hair. She wanted to put into a 'cuter' style. After she was done the only noticeable difference was that it showed a bit more of my face, not a lot but a little more than usual. We soon headed next door to offer Negi-sensei to walk him to school.

* * *

**(Perspective change)**

In the end I didn't get to have a shower, Konoka took almost all morning in there. So it was up to me to make breakfast and change clothes. Even thought I wouldn't know when she might just decide to walk out of the bath room and look at me. I shook that thought from my head and just concentrated on getting changed, into my three piece suit. The suit itself was a mild rusty-brown, it went well with my hair. Well, it did according to Anya.

After I got myself dressed, without Konoka spying on me, I decided to be a gentleman and fix her a good healthy, English breakfast. I didn't know whether Konoka liked her eggs sunny side up or scrambled, so I just picked one and hoped she liked it. Pretty soon after I finished making the English breakfast, I heard someone knocking on the door. Acting before I could think of the consequences, I answered it. Revealing Yue and Nodoka, whom I noticed had a slightly different hairstyle. I simply smiled warmly at them and invited them in.

By then Konoka had finished her shower and changed into her school uniform. When I returned from answering the door, I spotted her sitting down at the coffee table eating the English breakfast I whipped up and seemingly enjoying it. It was about then that Yue spoke up.

"Sensei if you are done with breakfast, do you mind if we walk with you to school?" I was caught off-guard by this question, but I accepted. After all it might help me get better acquainted with my students. I excused myself, asking them to wait while I eat my breakfast and get myself sorted. But before I did, I just had to comment about Nodoka's hairstyle.

"Oh yes, Nodoka-san. That hairstyle suits you much better than the one yesterday did. Makes you seem a bit cuter too." She seemed to stumble and blush a bit, but other wise remained calm. I guess she took that as a rather good compliment.

As I ate the breakfast I made, Konoka complimented on the food. I just smiled and thanked her. She finished first and left with out waiting for me. But I did notice that she held a pair of roller skates in her hand as she left. This left me to pack my bag with the essential things for today's classes, like the roster, my general notebook and for a reason, that no one seemed to care for, my staff. As soon as I gathered up my things, I left.

* * *

The walk to the school was rather uneventful, just small talk with Yue and Nodoka, who still had a slight blush on her cheeks. I did learn some interesting things how ever like, how they both worked at Library Island, part time and that Nodoka is part of the 'Library Exploration Club'. When I inquired about the club, she basically explained it as best she could.

"Y-you see, Negi-sensei, Library Island is rather large, and some places are quite extravagant, some even dangerous." Explained Nodoka, she did seem quite nervous about it. "We regularly conduct expeditions into Library Island for rare books and the like." I couldn't help but ask.

"So, is there a teacher to supervise this club's activities?" She looked thoughtful for a little while but, then answered me.

"Actually, no we don't, so it's not really an official club. But it's a club with few members." I was rather shocked; this club didn't have a supervisor. And from what Nodoka has told me these expeditions can be sometimes dangerous.

"If it's not too much trouble I could volunteer as the supervisor. Besides I'm rather intrigued about Library Island, and I would not want to see anyone hurt." Nodoka looked like she was generally happy about this development and agreed to ask the club president about my offer. "Great, I look forward to going on one of these expeditions." I gave Nodoka a grin, and she smiled back.

* * *

**(Perspective change)**

I couldn't be happier! Negi-sensei offered to be out supervisor for my club. If this were a dream I wouldn't want to wake up. Then it hit me, 'This is the perfect opportunity to capture his lips for my own.' I began to devise some simple plans. First conduct an expedition with Negi-sensei. Second, isolate myself with Negi-sensei. Third and finally, seduce him and secure his (hopefully) first kiss. But once that happens, I'll have to fight to keep him all to myself.

I was so caught up in my plans that I didn't even realize that we had reached the school. I sighed as we parted ways with Negi-sensei, I didn't want to leave him just yet. But I just remembered that he was our homeroom teacher. I immediately perked up at that thought. It may be a while but I will surely execute my plan, and he _will_ be mine. But for now I will just be Nodoka, not crazy, Negi-sensei obsessed Nodoka. But if my plan fails, I could always just ask him out and confess. Even though that it will be much harder than it sounds.

* * *

**(Perspective change)**

As I deposited my shoes in a locker, I was greeted, by Ayaka Yukihiro. Who offered to show me to the classroom. I, being the gentleman I am, graciously accepted. As we walked through the halls of the main building, I was yet again treated to another round of small talk. This time it was me asking the questions. Ayaka seemed more than happy to answer these questions. Although the talk ended when we reached the classroom.

I thought that I saw Nodoka's head poking out from the window, for a moment. But when I blinked she was gone, must have been my imagination. I walked in the door, fully expecting another trap, however it seems who ever was the prankster yesterday, didn't bother setting any today. Letting a little relief wash over me, I walked rather relaxed towards my place behind the lectern. When I stopped moving and paid attention to the class, they all stood, greeted me rather cheerily and bowed. I thanked the class, and announced what we will be doing and started teaching as best I could.

Nothing really grabbed my attention, other than it seemed that one student was glaring at me. I first shook it off, but I did sense some faint magic to the glare. I eventually located the student that was glaring at me, it was Evangeline A.K. McDowell. I'm not quite sure why she was glaring at me, but I figured that in due time that will be revealed.

* * *

AN: ok chapter 4 done, wow that took a lot out of me. Ok so does anyone want a pervy-eva or something similar?

I know that it was already done in Juugo, and to be quite frank, I liked the idea. It leads to some funny situations. Some of which I can hope to make up for myself.

But if you have suggestions, don't hesitate. Just don't suggest me on pairings, I can already feel where it's going to go, especially because I'm the author.

But don't let that discourage you.

Read n Review.


	6. Chapter 5: 2 Weeks Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 5: 2 Weeks Later**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking

* * *

Two weeks have passed since I became a teacher at Mahora Academy. Nothing much has happened in this time. The only thing worth noting was that the girls were getting bullied and the end result was that the class gained a little more respect for me. My students were getting bullied by a bunch of senior students. Ako Izumi and Makie Sasaki ended up with a few scrapes from that confrontation. At the time it started I was in the office, just finishing up grading a test I gave the girls, when I heard Shizuna-sensei behind me.

**\/Flashback\/**

"So have you adjusted to teaching here, Negi-sensei?" She asked in a rather general tone. I'm not sure but I guess she was interested on how teaching was working for me.

"Oh, well not entirely, the girls tend to just look at me and not really pay attention to what I'm saying. And forget giving out any advice on speaking English. The close they've come to asking is asking me out on dates. As it would be appropriate I have declined them, just so we're clear." I answered recalling my last week at the Academy. I closed my eyes, to try and clear my head of how many notes I found in my shoe locker this morning. Most of them were from girls in other classes, one was from Ayaka. My thoughts were interrupted by two girls from my class rushing into the staff room.

"SENSEI! There's a fight out in the grounds! High School girls are picking on us!" called out Ako. Makie just showed me a wound that these high school girls seemingly inflicted.

"Alright, tell me where they are and I'll stop the fight." I answered with as much authority I could muster. They told me that it was near the track fields. I nodded and bolted out of the staff room and to where they had directed me to.

I soon located my students, the flame-red and golden blond were a dead give-away.

They appeared to be arguing with a group of about ten to fifteen high school girls. My experience from witnessing fights between boys at the Magic academy told me that they were soon going to get physical. As I jogged down to the two groups, I heard snippets of conversation, which included Asuna and the class rep arguing over who ruined a statue of the first principle. Sighing I knew that I had to stop this fast.

"Now now girls, there is no need to end this argument with violence. Why don't we try diplomatic means instead." I knew I was in for a little bit of trouble when the older girls turned to get a better look at me. So I was stunned, when they actually glomped me instead of threatened me. They were all shouting things like. 'Is he really a teacher?' 'Can we keep him?' 'He's so cute!' and to further antagonize my students, the leader of the high school girls, gave me a quick peck on the forehead. This in turn, snapped Ayaka over the edge. Demanding that the older girls release their 'precious Negi-sensei' with threats of eternal pain. It took the combined efforts of Kaede, Asuna and Ku Fei to keep her restrained.

The older girls eventually, and hesitantly, released me from their grasp. I was rather humiliated by that public show of affection. So my students, started to treat me like I wasn't really that great of a teacher. This of course, struck deep. It wasn't my fault that they didn't pay attention to me in class. I felt anger bubbling up inside me. I didn't really notice it but, magic energy started to flow around me, it created a small gust of wind, just enough to blow the skirts up of nearby girls. It quickly receded however. And I just stood there until the bell signaling the end of the lunch break sounded.

Inside I was fuming. I didn't dare let it show, but it started to eat away at me. I needed to vent it. Fortunately for me, a class whose PE teacher didn't show up today was available. At the moment PE seemed to be a good way to vent my anger without actually causing destruction. But yet again lady luck wasn't really on my side. It turned out to be the high school girls who were bullying my students.

The high school girls opted to play volley ball on the main building's roof. But about five minutes after arriving, so did my other students. The older girls and my students began to argue about who needed to use the court. I suggested that they both use it, which led the older girls to offer a game of dodge ball. The stakes being me, who ever won got to keep me as their homeroom teacher. The older girls did seem to have a feeling of equal terms as they allowed me to play on my student's team, as well as having my students have a 2-1 advantage of numbers.

I took of my jacket and tie before even thinking of getting involved with the game. My students were having a hard time getting the ball to connect with the other team. My heart skipped a beat as I saw one of the older girls lining up a shot straight for Nodoka. I'm not really sure why, but my mind didn't like the odds of that shot leaving Nodoka uninjured.

I proved to be right. The ball was thrown at near-terminal velocity. My body moved on its own, catching the projectile barely a meter away from impacting its target. I could feel the force behind the throw, as my arm almost buckled from the sudden pressure. I started to feel a glare from the older girls. I responded with a glare with three times the intensity. I smirked when they flinched from under the glare.

"Girls, please leave the court. I'll handle the high school girls." My tone leaving little to be questioned. The class just looked at me in disbelief. "Just do it. There isn't any possible way that I would lose."

It seemed that the older girls took offence with what I said. They just sneered as I lined up a shot, seemingly confidant in their dodging abilities. What they didn't count on was that I channeled a small amount of magical energy into my throws. Each hit on the older girls, lowered my anger slightly. I kept it up, until only the leader of the girls was left.

She had the ball and jumped high, positioning herself so that the sun was behind her. But when the ball was hurtled in my direction, I simply stepped to the left. Allowing it to bounce harmlessly passed me. Now with the ball on my side of the court, it would be a simple matter of just hitting her with it. I rushed to the now still volley ball, and scooped it up. Turning with a flourish, I threw it, pushing a larger amount of magic into the ball than I thought. The ball connected with the girl's thigh and it made a rather large bruise.

Satisfied that my anger was out of my system, I stepped out of the court. Only to be hugged on almost all sides from my class. I wanted them to let go but I couldn't bring myself to voice an opposition, so I just bore with it.

**/\ End Flashback /\**

Since that day, the girls have been giving me the proper respect. But for now I needed my attention on the after school class I am currently holding, to raise the class' grade point average. Actually the only people to attend this were the ones who had to do it mandatorily, there were only five. They were Asuna Kagurazaka, Kaede Nagase, Makie Sasaki, Ku Fei and Yue Ayase, and were dubbed by Yue the 'Baka Rangers'.

I simply gave them a 10 point question. They were told that they couldn't leave until they reached 6 or higher. The first one to finish was Yue, who after a short grading scored 9 points, so she was allowed to leave. Soon after Kaede, Ku Fei and Makie finished up. After another quick grading, I revealed that none of them passed, while each scoring a 3, 4, and another 3 respectively. Taking the chance I was presented with, I decided to see how Asuna was holding up. She reluctantly handed me her quiz and after another grading I saw that she got even worse than the others.

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Sensei! Were done aru!" called Ku Fei with Kaede trailing behind. I graded both their tests, and showed them the results. They both left with smiles on their faces. Another minute and Makie was also finished. She barely passed but, she smiled none the less.

So that left me alone with Asuna. Whom I was rather irritated with, she couldn't even get past a 4. Despite my rocky relationship with her, I was determined to at least help her to get a passing mark. So for the next half-hour I spent every minute adjusting her mistakes and showing her where she got wrong. She just finished her test, when Takamichi arrived.

"Ahh Asuna-kun, last one standing huh?" I watched Asuna's reaction to his words; she seemed to be rather devastated. So I at least tried to defend her.

"Hey Takamichi, lay off will you. She's had a hard enough time here already without you crushing her hopes. And besides she just finished her test, so why don't you wait around and see how she does." I noticed Asuna flinch when I mentioned that Takamichi should stay to see the result.

She carefully handed me her test paper. I graded it in record time, and presented it to her with a proud smile. "Congratulations Asuna-san. You scored 10/10. You pass!" Her nervous veil, lifted instantly. She grabbed the test and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well, Negi-kun it seems you can be a good teacher after all. It just requires the right amount of determination and the right direction. And Asuna." She stopped jumping, and turned her full attention to her former-sensei. "I'm glad that you didn't give up, choosing to stay here and keep trying. I'm proud to have taught you." He said with a kind smile. Meanwhile Asuna was having a bit of trouble keeping her tears under control.

* * *

Yep another day, done I hope that I can keep this up until the Mid-term exams. Because I recently received a note from the Headmaster saying that if I cant keep 2-A from becoming last, then my time here will be deemed a failure. And I can't have that, so I have decided to dedicate all my time to getting the girls scores up and into studying like mad.

But unfortunately my time practicing my magic has been hindered and when I do practice, I have become less aware of my surroundings. But I must do it if I am to keep my skills in check.

At the moment I was heading to my little place to train my magic skills. As I was training my latest lightning spell, I heard something that almost froze my blood cold.

"Negi-sensei?"

* * *

AN: Hahaha, I know I'm being evil now with my cliffhanger. But it's my way of making you build up curiosity, so that when my next chapter comes out you will certainly read it!

Who is the person that has discovered Negi's secret, what will happen? Will they become desperate enough to venture for a magic book!? All these questions shall be answered next chapter!

Read n Review


	7. Chapter 6: A Partly Revealed Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 6: A Partly-Revealed Secret**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking

* * *

"_Negi-sensei?"_

Those two words kept frozen. Someone had discovered my secret. I turned slowly, staff still in hand. As the figure entered my field of vision, my eyes widened at the revelation at who had discovered my magic. Konoka, her innocent eyes wide with fascination and confusion. Her long, brown hair dancing elegantly with the wind. I guess she saw my little light show. I panicked and desperately tried to explain.

"K-Konoka. I…How much did you see?" I asked, with fear noticeably creeping into my voice. I needed to make sure that she didn't see much, if she saw too much then I might have to seal her memory. It's a bad thought but I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me.

"Umm, not much, just some lightning coming from your staff. And something that looked like a bunch of arrows." She had a rather cute thinking pose, with her finger on her lower lip and her chin resting on her hand. I shook those thoughts from my mind and focused on distinguishing lies from truth. I had to hope that she can keep a secret.

"Konoka, I'm sorry that I must ask you of this, but please, do not speak of this to anyone but myself. I need this to be a secret from everyone." I hoped that took me seriously, and that will indeed keep it a secret.

"Only if you tell me what you did and show me how to do the same." I suppose as long as she knows my secret she will have to know the risks of what will happen if she reveals them. As for showing her how to perform magic, that might take a while. If I knew someone who could draw the magic circles for pactios then it might take a lot less time.

"Very well. The truth is that I am a mage, I came here to Mahora to continue my training. I was assigned as a teacher here as part of my graduation from the Magic Academy. As for what you just saw was a part of my magic. And if my magic is discovered, I may be turned into an ermine and have my magic revoked." As I explained, Konoka's expression changed from awe, to disbelief, back to awe and finally to regret. Seeing the last expression made me attempt to cheer her up. "Look, don't worry, as long as you keep it a secret nothing will happen."

Her mood began to brighten as she happily agreed and continued to ask me if I could teach her to use magic also. I explained that I wouldn't be able to teach her until the holidays, after the mid-term exams. She was a bit down after that but she agreed anyway. Then I just had to ask.

"So why did you come looking for me?" After all if she didn't have a good reason, then her discovery of my magic was purely accidental. Something seemed to click inside her head, like she just remembered something.

"Ah yes that's right, there was a letter for you, I came to find you so you could collect it. I believe it was airmail." _That_ had me intrigued. Airmail, it might be a letter from my sister.

"Ok then lets go home. It might be important." I replied, as I got up and collected my things. Seeing that it was dusk, I decided to give Konoka a ride home. At first she was confused when I mentioned it, but after I explained what I meant, she was more than happy to oblige.

"Ok just a second." I said, putting the magic into my staff, and it began to levitate. I signaled Konoka over and asked her to sit behind me and hold on. As soon as she got a good hold, we took off. At first she rather enjoyed it, and then she looked down. When she saw how far up we were she gripped me tighter and buried her face into my back. This made me give a small grin to no one in particular.

* * *

We soon arrived, but we landed about a block away to avoid suspicion. When we did land, Konoka was somewhat glad to be back on her own two feet. As we walked I decided to be a gentleman and offer her my arm, to which she took hold of rather tightly.

When we arrived back at the dormitory building, she let go of my arm. And we walked casually to our room. The rest of the building was quiet. A bit too quiet for my taste but, it wasn't uncomfortable. Our room hadn't really changed that much, we just got a desk recently. For a computer and other things, at the moment on this desk was a letter. A letter that was addressed to Negi Springfield, English teacher at Mahora Academy. The sender was marked as 'Magic Academy'.

I opened the letter and was not all that surprised to see a hologram of my sister appear.

Konoka how ever was rather shocked; I suppose that she didn't expect anything like this.

"_It's been a while Negi. Are you doing well? You've become an official teacher haven't you? Congratulations. But the real challenge begins here don't let your guard down now! And another thing… It might be bit too early to ask but, I wonder if you've found a partner yet. They say a mage naturally attracts their partner, so they might be somewhere close to you even now. I pray that you find a wonderful partner during your training period!"_

I heard Konoka mumble the word 'partner'. Probably wondering what it meant. But I was too caught up with the revelation of seeing my sister in a while to care. "A partner? Come on sis that sort of thing is a little too early for me to think about."

It was then Konoka actually asked me about this 'partner' business. I explained what it meant. Basically having a mage being protected, by his or her 'partner', the mage gives the protector incredible power. I finished up by saying that most partners' these days end up getting married. Konoka began to blush and she asked if it was basically a marriage thing from the very beginning.

"Well it might, it really depends on how you look at it. There are two types of contract, Probationary and Permanent. The probationary, is kind of like a trial period. If the trust between two partners is genuine and their intentions are pure toward each other, then they might go for the permanent contract." I tried to explain as best I could, I believe that she understood the gist of it.

"So you not only came here to be a teacher but to also find a wife, that's what you're basically saying?" I was rather shocked at where this talk has escalated to. I began to sputter and try to voice an opposing viewpoint but before I could. Konoka had opened the door and shouted out. "Hey, Negi-sensei came to Japan to find a lover and a wife!"

I did manage to pull her in and ask her why she did that. She just responded by saying that it was just a joke. I would like to believe that no one heard her, but in a corridor filled with silence and nothing but my class students, at least one person must have heard. And therefore a rumor would spread. If I wasn't vigilant, things could turn ugly.

* * *

The next morning was a little more than the usual. Asuna it seems gets up really early, and up until about 2 weeks ago she used to come over to Konoka's dorm to get breakfast and then leave for her job before class. However today, I would suppose she just missed Konoka's great cooking. Because when I woke up I was treated to the sight of a really pissed of Asuna and a really embarrassed looking Konoka.

"KONOKA!" Asuna screeched. "How in the hell can you sleep in the same bed as him!?" Konoka was about to answer when Asuna noticed that I was awake and then turned on me. "And you! You call yourself our teacher and here you are sleeping in Konoka's bed!? What are you, some kind of pervert!?" Now I wanted to defend myself but she wasn't really giving me any time to explain myself.

I'm pretty sure that, out of no where in particular she pulled out a large paper fan, and was swinging it at me. I moved quickly out of the bed to avoid getting hit over the face with the large fan. But as I know Asuna wasn't one to give up. She kept on coming at me, so I was eventually forced to run out the door and around the dorm building.

But unfortunately for me, someone had heard Konoka's shout last night, and had spread a rumor. As I ran past various doors, with a still pissed Asuna behind me wielding a paper fan, the occupants came out to see what the commotion was about. When they caught sight of me, they began to follow as well, screaming such things as, 'Prince Negi please marry me, I'll make a great princess!' and, 'Prince Negi, I can dance pretty good I can be a great partner'. As I predicted, things had been blown way out of proportion. I wasn't a prince or something similar, just a school teacher.

It all came to an end, when I came to the massive bathhouse. It quickly summarized that it could hold roughly about a hundred people. But I didn't have time to admire the pool size bath, there were hordes of fawning girls behind me and one majorly pissed off girl. Already I had been sprinting for twenty minutes now, so I needed a little time to catch my breath. Unfortunately that was all was needed for the girls to catch up and tackle me into the water along with them.

Each girl was wearing some kind of thin sleepwear, so when I opened my eyes I was treated to the sight of quite a few girls with waterlogged pajamas that hugged their features. I tried to suppress a nosebleed, but it was inevitable. But I did manage to lower the blood flow to a small stream from only one nostril. But this however didn't go unnoticed by the girls. But one by one they all started recoiling, as if they had been jabbed in certain parts. Before I knew it I was being proclaimed a pervert and such.

One girl directly in front of me tried to catch me in the act. And instead caught a ferret-like-critter, which had a small gleam in its eye. The girl then panicked and released it, the ferret-like thing then continued its rampage, but only this time it began to take off all the girls' clothes. Rather than face another nose bleed I covered my eyes.

When I opened them back up, all the girls were dressed again and were standing in a tight circle. When I took a close look past all the girls I saw that they surrounded the ferret-like thing, which another girl revealed to be an ermine, and it was out cold. Standing over it, victoriously was Asuna, with a washing basin in her hand. No doubt that's what she used to hit the ermine.

But when I took a closer look at the ermine itself, it became suddenly familiar. I felt a small tug at my lips. It was the same ermine that I had saved a few years back, one that had called itself 'Chamo'.

I then muttered a few words which none of the girls heard. "Chamo-kun."

* * *

AN: Yes chapter 6 is completed, now for the next two days I will not update. I'm sorry to my loyal readers, but that is the way the world works.

So please I will be back in two days, and I will have a new chapter as well. But for now Read N Review


	8. Chapter 7: Partner Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 7: Partner Troubles**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking

* * *

After I had recovered Chamo-kun, Konoka said that she was going to get him registered. 'Good thing that this place allows pets.' I mused to myself. I then turned my attention to Chamo.

"Alright Chamo, give me the straight and honest truth. What the hell are you doing here, not to mention why did you strip all the girls." I demanded. Chamo immediately woke up and looked at me with fear.

"Ahh, Aniki, it's just that I wanted to find you, so that I could get some debt collectors off my back. And as for the stripping, well you know what I'm like." Convinced that he was telling the truth, I kept up the questions.

"Why do you need _me_ to get debt collectors off _your_ back? I mean it's your problem, why can't you deal with it yourself?"

"Well you see bro. I still need to care for my sister back in Wales. So I was hoping that you would take me on as a familiar, and give me a small salary. Hell if you want I can help you with pactios, I can draw the circles rather fast and accurately." That had my attention. 'Pactios I might just need one to keep Konoka under wraps. Besides if anything bad happens she's the only one who knows about my magic.'

"Alright, I'll take you on as a familiar. How does 5000 yen a fortnight sound?" I didn't want to sound suspicious, but there was something about his angle that rubbed the wrong way.

"That's more than enough." He then straightened up, as if he just remembered something. "Oh yeah bro, whilst I was taking a little tour of the girl's bodies, I noticed that one of them in particular has the potential for a good partner." I slumped; I knew there was an angle to him. But I decided to play along for now.

"Ok who?" I asked gathering my roster and setting it down in front of him. "Is she in here?" As he searched the photos, he commented on, how they were a bunch of fine young ladies. At that comment I rolled my eyes. 'You have no idea Chamo.' Then I stopped, fur raised and pointing at one Nodoka Miyazaki.

"This one bro, this is the one with potential! It also says that she's 'really cute.'" I stiffened at that comment. I wrote that after she had started to show her face. If Konoka was here I was pretty sure I would get a small hit with a mallet. And by small I meant large, and by mallet I meant sledge hammer.

"Ok, I rather doubt that, she's kind of timid, and she is rather accident prone. I've caught her, literally, falling from the top of stairs whilst carrying books. On more than one occasion." Actually the second time I didn't know she was falling until she started screaming, then she fell on top of me. That one was pure luck. She was fine, I broke her fall, but I on the other hand had a small fracture in my leg. I healed that with magic soon after.

"Ahh but you don't have ermine fairy magic senses do you?" I just had a disbelieving face with an eyebrow cocked. "Well my senses say that she has super-latent potential just waiting to be unlocked."

"I'll think about it. Until I've made my decision you are not allowed to do anything involving pactios without my say so. Understand?" After seeing his affirmative nod I continued. "Good because there is already one person who knows about my magic. I'd like to keep that number but if push comes to shove, well you get the idea."

The remainder of the evening was spent by talking to each other about what we had done after we last saw each other. That was until Konoka came home, with the registry in hand. After some dinner, which of course I complimented her, saying that she would make a good wife. Konoka, being the kind that slept in the same bed as me, blushed furiously. No doubt imagining what it would be like if we were married. I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.

It seems that Chamo caught onto this. Because after dinner, we were going to go to bed, Chamo tripped me and I ended up falling on top of her. That wasn't the worst part however, it seems that Chamo engineered this 'fall' so that I would land in a rather compromising position. Her legs were spread wide and my groin fell on hers. Not to mention that our mouths were almost touching each others. My left hand had the misfortune to look for support on her chest, causing me to feel her breast. Now being the good hormones that they were, they went rampant. I could feel a slight rise in my groin.

Add to the fact that the door opened revealing Asuna standing there. I reckon that she was looking for some dinner. But what she got was an eye full of me lying on top of her best friend, in a rather embarrassing position. So instead of rushing over to kill me, she instead closed the door and apparently went back to her dorm. I cursed what ever deity was watching over me.

I recalled where I was and looked back at Konoka. She was just looking at me, with those deep hazel eyes, so similar to my own. What little I could see of her was rather flustered. Then she spoke softly, really soft, almost like silky soft.

"Umm… are we going to stay like this for the night?" I finally figured out where I placed my hand, withdrawing my head and looking down. I spotted my hand, lightly cupping her breast. With a small 'ah' I quickly got off of Konoka and offered a hand to help her up. To which she gingerly accepted. After she took off to the shower, for what purpose I could only guess, probably the same reason I wanted to have one right now, I turned and glared at Chamo, who was trying to creep away despite my death-promising-glare.

I decided to let him off this time. But if he tried anything like that in the future I would not forgive him. But for now it was time for bed.

* * *

The next day was ok, not too bad but not too good either. It was bad because I couldn't help but think of what Chamo had said. If I were to become a successful mage I would need a competent partner. He said that there was some potential in Nodoka. I wouldn't put it past him to set us up even if I told him not to.

"Sensei, I've finished reading" said Ako Izumi. I don't know why but I wanted to ask a stupid question right then and there.

"Y-Yes good work Izumi-san. Um… I know that this is a bit abrupt, but I have a question for you. If you were to choose a p-partner you would turn down your teacher, right?" I knew it was a stupid question but I had to have it answered.

Half the girls in the classroom, let out a simultaneous 'eeeeh!?' then Ako started to speak again. "T-T-That…Sensei, this is so sudden… I…That would be… I've almost reached my third year…B-But I mean…" she started to go a bit spastic at the moment. "I don't have any specific boy like that at the moment so…"

"How about you Miyazaki-san?" I just wanted an honest answer but they were all blushing and stuttering. Miyazaki almost got an answer out but Ayaka beat her to the punch.

"Negi-sensei! It would be super ok with me!" It was then that Kazumi Asakura butted in cutting Ayaka from any further comments.

"Negi-sensei, I've got some welcome news for you. Because our class is so spaced out, I'd say that about 4/5ths of them don't have boyfriends. I did research! If you're looking for a girlfriend you've got over 20 various girls to choose from!" It appears that Kazumi and the rest of the class haven't forgotten the rumor that involves me being a Prince and looking for a girl to be my Princess.

"Eh! No that's not what I meant!" I feverishly tried to explain but it was all in vain. Eventually I just sighed in defeat. "Ok class you're dismissed for the rest of the period. I'll be in the teacher's lounge if anyone needs me."

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

The bell was just called, I still needed to go to Library Island and do my rounds. I should have asked Yue to take my rounds today. I should be by my Negi-kun's side, he seemed so depressed today.

I was about to leave the shoe locker room, when a note fell out of my locker. Curiously I picked it up and took a look. It read 'To Nodoka Miyazaki, From Negi Springfield.' Excitedly my heart sped up and I felt a blush on my cheeks. 'He sent me a letter, can this be true?' Carefully I opened the letter, not wanting to damage the letter that Negi-kun sent me.

As I finally opened the letter, I could already hear my heart in my ears. I started to read and with each word my heard sped faster and faster. _'Dear Miyazaki Nodoka-sama I will be waiting behind the dorms after class. Please be my partner. Negi.'_ As I stopped reading I felt like I was going to faint.

'He wants me to be his Partner! Yes in your face class rep, he's all mine!' I cheered silently. On the way home I was skipping in joy, all the while chanting in my head 'I am Negi-kun's Partner, I am Negi-kun's Partner, and no one will take him from me!'

Upon reaching my dorm I had to look my best if I was going to be Negi-kun's partner. So I got out my best sundress and put on a bit of makeup, just some eyeliner and lipstick. I also altered my hair so that it brought out my face. When I was done I rushed outside and behind the building to wait for my future husband.

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

The day was finally over, I could go home and relax, with no one troubling me. That was my train of thought until I spotted Chamo running on his hind legs to catch up to me. Oh jeez he did set something up didn't he, I could already feel my shoulder slouching.

"Bro, Bro!" Chamo essentially shouted, I told him to keep his voice down. "Sorry but I saw that Nodoka girl getting bullied, it sounded like they were going to do something bad." Now I was blinded by anger, if I wasn't so angry then I could probably tell that Chamo was lying. But the thought of people doing something that I could only guess got me riled up.

"Where!?" I half-demanded half-pleaded. "Tell me where she is!" Chamo responded by saying that she was behind the dorms. Immediately I took off flying on my staff, luckily there was no one around to see it.

I pushed the staff to fly at its fastest. 'Please Nodoka, please safe.' I chanted in my head. Within a single minute I reached the dorms, I landed about a block away to avoid being seen and sprinted behind the building. Where I saw, Nodoka, and no one but Nodoka.

Sighing to myself I went over to check on her. But as I got closer I noticed that she had changed her hair, put on some light make-up and was in a sun dress. Now I wanted to hurt Chamo, but my mind overrode that thought, in favor of checking if Nodoka was alright.

"Nodoka, are you alright?" I really hoped that she was and that I wasn't too late. As it turned out there wasn't even a mark on her.

"Negi-sensei, I got your letter." Now I was sure this was a set up by Chamo. "I want to be your partner too." Ok I knew that she had a crush on my but, that still shocked me.

"Chamo!" I whispered/shouted. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry bro, but it was necessary. Now just stay still." Before I could question him, he leapt off my shoulder, pulled out some chalk and started drawing a circle with speed and efficiency. I realized what this circle was and I almost panicked. It was a pactio circle.

"Negi-sensei, ever since you arrived, you've saved my life twice already. I want to do anything I can to repay you. If you want me to do anything, I'll do it." She sounded like she was making a pledge, but I knew that her words were from the heart. She really wanted this, even if she had no idea what it would entail. Just then Chamo finished the circle.

The circle suddenly lit up and emitted heat. It made me feel warm and for some unknown reason it lifted up Nodoka's skirt. I wanted to avert my eyes from her but I just couldn't, it was as if a force was making my lock my eyes with hers. Now I wasn't exactly clear on how one performs a pactio. But Chamo, it seems, does.

"You know, Aniki, you can perform any number of provisional contracts, so just chill out and give her a kiss on the lips." Even though I could feel my heart racing, I swear it just stopped for a second.

"K-Kiss her?" It was unfortunate that Nodoka heard me.

"A… A kiss?" She seemed nervous but then it vanished. "It's my first time, but if Negi-kun says so." I didn't really get to respond as Nodoka closed the remaining distance between us, got up on her toes and reached to connect out lips. I'm not really sure why, but my arms moved on their own. My hands moved up to her cheeks and cupped them, slowly pulling her towards me. Nodoka closed her eyes, and prepared to have her first kiss be taken away. I leaned down slightly and tilted my head lightly. I didn't really want to do it but my body was in control. I sucked in one last breath and pulled her up once more.

Our lips connected.

* * *

AN: Ok, wow, longest chapter I have done since chapter 1. Not by a wide margin but still larger than usual. Now before you complain on what I have done. I had this in mind from the very start.

But don't worry it is still Negi/Konoka. This won't affect their relationship much. Remember that Nodoka doesn't know about magic and Konoka does. So they will learn magic at the same time. It's going to be reversed. Negi fights whilst the girls cast spells.

That's not a major spoiler I hope.

Read n Review


	9. Chapter 8: Mind Reading

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 8: Mind Reading**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking/book

* * *

"Pactio!" shouted Chamo, even though it fell on deaf ears.

I noticed at once that the heat and light were starting to fade, but Nodoka, it seems, didn't want to break the kiss we're sharing. Actually I think I could feel her trying to deepen it. I could feel her tongue running over my lips applying more pressure with each pass, trying to gain access to my mouth. It was here that my mind was separated, one wanted to allow her, the other wanted to break it and run. The latter won out, barely.

I broke the kiss gingerly, leaned my head back and sucked in a mouthful of air. As my head and breathing returned to their natural stats, I could notice that Nodoka had rather enjoyed that. She also seemed to understand why I broke the kiss. My train of thought made me think that she wasn't ready to go that far either, but they were stopped by the sound of her voice.

"S-So does this mean that I'm going to be married to you in a few years, Negi-kun?" Now I wanted to supply an eye-opening shocker of a response such as. 'No this doesn't mean that we are to be engaged, I never mentioned that you were to be that kind of partner.' That side of me almost won out but luckily, my gentleman composure won over.

"Nodoka, I think that you misunderstood what I meant by a partner." I would have to explain to her that I was a mage, and that she wasn't the first one to find out. "It was true that I was looking for a partner, not a marital partner but a partner none the less. If I am to explain this further, we will have to go somewhere else, somewhere more secluded." I am not sure what was going through her head, but as soon as I spoke those last words, she blushed a deep red.

I grabbed her hand and started off towards my little training area. I couldn't see her but I was sure that she was blushing even harder than when I said that we should go somewhere else. I could feel her grip tighten as we entered the forest, maybe she was scared. But I wanted her to feel comfortable so I pulled her a little closer.

Once we reached my training area, I took up a spot somewhere around the centre, and whispered. "_Mea virga._" I left my staff back at the dorms so I needed it for a little demonstration.

"Nodoka, you might want to step to the side." With a confused look on her face, she did exactly that. And not a moment later my staff came into the opening, slicing the air where Nodoka just stood. She was shocked, so I had to get her out of her daze.

"_Practe bigge nar ardescat_." I muttered. With a little movement of my staff, the tip glowed brilliantly, like a small light bulb was attached to it. "Nodoka, please watch what I am doing." As she saw my staff, I swear her jaw was about to drop off.

"H-How are you d-doing that?" She stuttered out, clearly impressed and probably even more confused. This was going to take a while. She was going to ask again, but then she felt something in her pocket. I saw her draw it out and take a good look at it. From a distance it looked like a tarot card, curiously I walked over to her and got a look at it myself.

It was a card but it was more like a collectable playing card, than a tarot card. Printed on it was her name in a strange fashion. Her picture was also on it. But it wasn't the way I saw her now, she had the regular school uniform with a book open floating in front of her, and several more books behind her. In the other side, it had a magical circle the exact same that had been used in the pactio.

I had no idea about what it was, but I had my suspicions that it was connected to the provisional contract I had just completed. As if to save me from my dilemma, Chamo appeared and said that it was proof of the contract. He also explained that it contained her 'Artifact', some sort of magical item I guess. Each artifact was unique to oneself. He wasn't just talking to me either, he was talking to Nodoka, who was, yet again, rather shocked that the little ermine was talking.

"Ok look Nodoka, just say the word 'Adeat' whilst holding the card and it shall turn into your artifact." Nodoka at this point, was looking kind of skeptical. But she said the special word anyway. To her surprise, the card transformed into a book, but when she looked through it she complained about how there were no words, just blank pages. But then it seemed that she noticed something, she concentrated on what ever it was, and then she blushed. 'God damn Chamo, I didn't want this to happen this soon, I was hoping to get Konoka as a partner first. Nodoka didn't have to get involved.'

I glanced back at Nodoka after my little spacing out. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. 'Not what I need right now, I don't need to deal with a crying girl and explain to her that I am a mage.' I noticed that her tears didn't fall, but she was curiously tilting her head whilst looking at her book.

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

"Negi-kun, what do you mean you're a mage?" That froze him solid. I could have some fun with this book. Above the writing it had a picture of a Negi in chibi form, holding his staff and making lightning come out of it.

'She guessed that I was a mage? How the hell did she do that? Wait a minute she was acting normal until she started reading that book, just before she was blushing, then threatening to cry now she's curious. All the changes were at the same time I changed my thoughts. She can read my thoughts, oh not good. I can't have her knowing all my secrets. Like the one about me and Konoka sleeping in the same bed.' This picture had Negi and Konoka in the same bed, not to mention pretty close together.

"EH!? Negi-Kun you sleep with Konoka!?"

'Oh shit I let my thoughts wonder again. Gotta say something before she discovers something else, like that position I ended up on top of Konoka after Chamo tripped me'. That picture showed the position in painstaking detail.

"Ew, ew, ew! Negi-kun how could you do that!?"

'Stop it, stop it, just god damn it, stop it!' the next picture had Negi leaning over, clutching his head and screaming.

"Ok, ok you're going to end up killing me if you keep reading my thoughts. Just close the book and say 'Abeat'.

'That should prevent me from suffering anymore humiliation.' The final picture had Negi curled up in the fetal position and shivering.

Reluctantly I closed the book and muttered 'Abeat'.

* * *

**(Perspective change)**

That was truly a terrifying weapon. It could break a person's spirit if the reader was to reveal the victim's secrets. By the end of my torture I was shivering at the very concept. Not to mention very thankful that Nodoka decided to be merciful, and close that evil book, then return it to its un-harmful state.

It was about now that I should be telling her that I was a mage and that if she wanted that I would teach her magic along with Konoka. I think that she won't really take it that well. But hey I might be proven wrong.

"Ok as the evil book of mind-reading has told you, I am a mage. Now what that means is that I can cast spells and such, but I came to Mahora to continue my training. Now you're not the first to find out that I am a mage. Konoka found out about two days ago. I am willing to teach you magic, but you must keep this a secret from everybody. Speak of it only to me, Konoka and Chamo. No one else." I tried to make it sound as definitive as possible with out it sounding forceful.

"Ok, Negi-kun I won't speak of this to anyone other than you and Konoka." I was relieved that she wouldn't tell anyone, and that she understood. "And I will take you up on that offer of teaching me along with Konoka." I could have almost face faulted. But then I remembered that I won't have to do that for a little while.

"For now lets just go back to the dorms, I need to do some unwinding." Hopefully Konoka will forgive me for being late, and I hope that I can explain all this to her. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already dark. I also noted that there was a half-moon in the sky tonight. Nodoka might have trouble getting back, so I might have to fly her to the dorms. "Nodoka, how about I give you a lift to the dorms?"

Yet again I had to explain what I meant. And yet again, the girl who I was with was more than happy to oblige. Especially if it involved holding on to me. I took up my staff and channeled my magic into it, making it hover. I then mounted myself on it; Nodoka sat directly behind me, legs to one side and arms around my waist.

As I took off, she let out a little squeal. I sped up and flew towards the dormitories at a comfortable pace, allowing her to see the city from this high up. She was dumbstruck, I didn't dare look behind me, fear of losing control. And again she looked down and saw how high we were. She clung a little too tightly, almost squeezing the breath out of me. It's just like déjà vu, except that Konoka didn't hold on that tight. I could still breathe but it was getting harder.

* * *

I finally touched down in about the same spot I did last time. I lead Nodoka into the building and up to our rooms. We didn't talk to each other during that time, but it was a comfortable silence. We bid each other goodbye as we reached our respective rooms.

After I took two steps into the dorm room, I was tackled by pajama wearing Konoka, well not so much tackled as well as hugged fiercely. She was sobbing and crying into my shirt. I tried to ask what was wrong, she almost chocked out an answer. I had to stop her crying. I carefully took hold of her chin and pushed it up so that I could see her face. Her eyes were red from crying and there were tears streaking down her cheeks. I carefully cupped her left cheek in my right hand and wiped her tears away with my left thumb.

"Please Konoka, don't cry. I don't know why you are crying but please, stop. I can't bear to see you like this." I tried to put as much concern into my voice as I could. She showed the briefest of smiles and then pulled me close, burying her face into my chest. She tried to answer my previous question again. But it came out as sobs and chokes. I led her over to the bed and sat down with her pulled onto my lap.

It almost took fifteen minutes, but she was finally able to stop sobbing and tell me what made her so sad. "You didn't come back. I thought something had happened to you. I was so worried. I just wanted you back with me. Without you things seemed so quiet, so scary." She tried to continue, but she just broke down with fresh tears. She quietly sobbed until she cried herself to sleep, still clinging to my shirt. I sighed as I tried to get comfortable. I do know a way to keep her from worrying in the future. I had to make a pactio with her.

Chamo was already back, he was sitting just watching us sit on the bed. "Chamo, prepare the circle, I need to make another contract."

* * *

AN: ok, Chapter 8 man I am working myself to death here trying to get a chapter each day. But not to worry, I am getting it done.

Oh yeah go Negi two pactios in the same evening. Boo yah! i might have made Nodoka a bit too sadistic.


	10. Chapter 9: Konoka's Partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 9: Konoka's Partner**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking

* * *

As Chamo started to draw up the magic circle I was pulling Konoka into a better position so I could claim her lips. When Chamo announced that he had finished the circle, I noticed that it continued under the bed. The girl in my lap was still fast asleep, so I had time to prepare, for when I was going to take her first kiss. It seems that is my new hobby, taking girl's first kisses.

"Aniki! It's done, go ahead and fulfill the contract." I knew that this counted as taking advantage of a defenseless girl, but she might object if she was awake. On the plus side she might not worry about me if she knew that we had a telepathic connection.

I steeled myself for what I was about to do. Gently holding her chin between my thumb and forefinger, I brought her lips closer to mine. Just before I could initiate the pactio, I muttered a small apology for taking advantage of her.

"Konoka, please forgive me for this." And with those final words I brought my lips down upon hers. I could barely make out the small, satisfied moan coming from Konoka. Perhaps she liked me kissing her, even if she was asleep. I wonder if she dreams about me. That question had to wait, for Konoka began to stir against my lips. Her eyes starting to flutter open. I quickly pulled away from her, stopping our physical connection

"Mmm…Negi-kun?" she asked sleepily, the heat and light from the contract started to die down. She seemed feel the lack of heat and snuggle closer into my chest. "What's going on? Why are you holding me close?" She might have been sleepy but she was certainly aware that something was amiss. She was about to ask something else, when a small light appeared in her palm, and slowly formed into the shape of a card. Once the glowing stopped there was a picture on the card. It had Konoka in a kimono, her arms splayed wide one above her head the other below her, and she was on an angle, like she was spinning, with an ornate fan in her left hand.

I was rather shocked at how good the picture looked, it was much better than Nodoka's. I noticed Konoka's expression was one of awe, apparently she thought it was extraordinary. She then spoke up again.

"Negi-kun did you make this with your magic?" She looked cute from the angle I was viewing her from. Her eyes looked large and pleading, they were also slightly watered, and her smile was soft and sincere. Since I saw her like this I found it rather hard to get out a legitimate answer.

"I, uh, kind of." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts, and then started up again. "In a way I did make that, but it was also made with your magic. I wanted you to not worry about me so easily, so I kind of made a provisional contract, whilst you nodded off." I scratched behind my head and gave her a sheepish smile. "I didn't want you to wake up, but as you're awake lets see if it works. Just hold it up to your head and say 'telepathia' you will then be able to talk to me via telepathy." Konoka seemed skeptical at first, but her thoughts were dashed when she muttered 'telepathia'.

'Negi-kun can you hear this?' At this I gave her a short nod of confirmation. Seeing my little affirmation, her jaw simply dropped as I heard her thoughts once again. 'Oh my, I actually worked, this is fantastic I can get better grades like this' I shook my head at her mental statement.

"Konoka, when you're done with the novelties. I made the pactio so that you won't have to worry about me, if you are worried you can just create a telepathic link." She reluctantly lowered the card. And her excited smile turned into a small, solemn frown. But she wasn't done with the questions.

"So am I the only one who you have done this with?" I knew that was coming, but I had to answer sooner or later. I figured that she would take this the wrong way, but once I tell her that Chamo tricked me, she might understand.

"Unfortunately, Nodoka got to me earlier. That's why I was late; I had to explain magic to her. And it was all Chamo's fault. He tricked me into doing the pactio with her. Trust me I didn't really want to make one with her, but I can't do memory erasing without screwing it up and erasing something else." She was disappointed that she wasn't the first one, but then she perked up a bit when I mentioned not wanting to do it with her.

The rest of the night went on like that, until we decided that we needed to get some sleep. I had almost forgotten to do the class plan for tomorrow. I really needed to have an effective plan, if I was to lift the class out of last place.

* * *

The morning came quick, and it went by faster than I wanted it to. On the way towards the classroom, I was walking past a large group of girls. Every one of them was studying ravenously. Then it hit me, the exams were barely a few days away. And not one of my students was studying. They were convinced that they would go to higher education regardless of their score. I tried to explain that was illogical thinking, even going so far as to suggest that they play a game to help them study.

One of them suggested a game called 'Yakyuken'. Some of the girls were out right against it, like Asuna. However most of the girls wanted to play it. I thought it had something to do with baseball, since you spell baseball in Japanese as 'yakyu'. Instead of listening to the girls starting up their game, I turned around, with my back to the class. I looked at the class report that I had only recently gotten, and cast a small spell on it to make it much easier to read. About seven of the girls were in the top 100 of the year. The rest were much further back, by at least 300-400 places. When I got the end, I started to feel my eye twitch. There were the Baka Rangers, nearly all of them were last placed.

I can deal with Asuna. I might just make it a challenge. If she gets a high enough score I'll make a deal with Takamichi to get him to take her on a date. The other four will be tricky. But my thoughts were interrupted by something landing on my head. It was soft, really soft. Then I looked up, it was pink, upon further examination I noticed that it was someone's bra. Shocked I turned around. Only to see the 5 most intellectually challenged students in basically nothing but their underwear.

All of my thoughts suddenly just became one rapidly repeating sentence. 'What the hell is going on?' About now I could feel my cheeks heating up and I could vaguely make out something wet dribbling down my nose. Curious at what was coming out of my nose, I brought up my hand and wiped some off. It was blood. I had a nosebleed from watching my students strip in class. Of all the times, the class rep looked at me and saw my nosebleed. I noticed that, and she started to do something drastic. She joined the game and started getting answers wrong.

Within seconds Ayaka was butt naked using one arm to cover her breasts and the other to cover her groin. Soon other realized what she was doing and did the same, and very soon the entire class was basically naked, all staring at me. Unfortunately my nosebleed had increased its pace. I was now losing blood at a very fast rate. Not long now before I lose consciousness.

"Negi-sensei, you're looking at us with rather hungry eyes you know." Teased the cheerleaders at the same time. That pushed me over the edge and turned my vision dark. The last thing I heard was, all the girls running towards me and shouting my name.

* * *

When I began to stir, the first thing I saw could only be described as an unfamiliar ceiling. Well for the moment anyway. I tried to sit up, only for something to keep me down. I tilted my head down to see a lump of brown hair. But that wasn't all, beside the lump of brown was a mound of dark purple hair. Oh great Konoka and Nodoka. I tried to get a look at the annoying ticking clock. The numbers were hard to make out, but I could tell that it was about 3 pm.

Once again I tried to move, but there was something else holding me down, it wasn't the girls. The girls restricted my stomach muscles, but I couldn't move my legs or my arms. And it was a real struggle to move my neck. That was it, someone was using magic. But who else can use magic besides me. As if to answer the question in my head, the door opened. I could hear footsteps, not heavy ones either. These were light, very light.

Too my horror, there stood Evangeline A.K. McDowell, dressed in nothing but a skimpy black dress. With a wave of her hand the two girls that were sleeping on top of me floated up and over to the wall opposite of my bed. Another wave of Eva's hand and the sheets on my bed flew off.

"You should know that I am a vampire, Negi Springfield. However my powers were sealed by none other than your very father." That had my mind blank. "I've been in this dreadful school for almost twenty long years. Listening to fanatical schoolgirls talk about make-up and boys everyday. It sounds enough for anyone to go crazy." Tell me about it. "Luckily for me though, you showed up. For you see I need some genetic material from my sealer to break the seal." Oh, ok sounds simple enough. "Now I'm not sure of what kind of genetic material I need, but I will find out!" Wait, what?

Before I could even voice something to oppose her, she had already climbed onto the bed and straddled my hips. Her hands ran down my clothed chest, and came to the hem. I could only watch as she lifted up my shirt and stroked my bare chest with her cool fingers. And further to my horror, her hands began drifting closer and closer to my crotch. She felt a small lump developing there and slid her hands down my pants.

I could feel her hands grasp my man-parts, and begin to stroke it up and down. If it weren't for the fact that she looked 10 years old, I would have been turned on by this.

It now seemed that she was done with foreplay, and decided to go all the way. I was starting to sweat, she seriously wanted to take my virginity, and for what? So she could get out of school. I looked down as she positioned herself in the right place for entry.

* * *

I awoke with a start. Holy crap that was a scary dream, not to mention where the hell it came from. I just lay there, staring at the ceiling. It was not the unfamiliar one from my nightmare. It was the one that had been very familiar for the last two weeks. I was back in the dorm room. I rolled my head to the left and saw a very welcome head of chestnut brown hair. Konoka, she had her arms wrapped around me, almost protectively. Probably worried that other girls might take me away from her in my sleep.

Funny, I had a very bad nightmare and here I am, laying calmly in my bed with Konoka's arms draped over me. Without thinking, I moved my head towards hers and pecked her lightly on her forehead. What ever dream she was having, she must have felt that, because a cute little giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh Negi-kun don't tease me like that." I felt a small blush creep its way onto my cheeks. She dreams about me, well I'll just have to start dreaming about her then. Before I could nod back off to sleep, she grabbed my jaw and pressed my lips against hers, I was so shocked that I didn't feel her tongue slip into my mouth and start playing with my own. I glanced at her eyes. Yep definitely asleep, jeez her dreams must be dirty.

* * *

AN: What you didn't think that Eva was seriously going to take him did you? If I did have something like that I would have had something like an entire line outside the door waiting to rape an unconscious Negi. Would've made a good Omake, too bad I don't write them eh?

Ok I know I was going a little over board with Eva, I might have to change the rating to M now.

Please Read n Review


	11. Chapter 10: Library Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 10: Library Island**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking

* * *

"Negi-kun, do you like what I am wearing?" Konoka asked in a seductive voice. As for what she was wearing, it was a wonderfully made Kimono. Probably made with silk and other fine fabrics, printed on it were pictures of five leaved lilies and fire-flies. Her hair was pretty much the same, except for the two ribbons that decorated either side of her head. "This obi is tight, would you mind loosening it for me?" I gulped; this would test my limits of self control.

* * *

I awoke, from shaking by a red-haired phantom. Once the phantom's features became clear, I could see that it was not a banshee but Asuna Kagurazaka. She was shaking me and whispering to as quietly as she could. I could only make out a few words and phrases, such as 'Library Island', 'get dressed' and 'mountaineering'.

The last one had me confused but I silently complied. Getting out carefully as to not wake Konoka, but as soon as I was done, Asuna went over to wake Konoka up. I could only figure that she wanted both of us, and not the rest of the dorms. When Konoka did get up I saw that she was rather worried that I wasn't there, then she spotted me behind Asuna and she immediately calmed down.

I silently signaled that I would wait outside. She nodded although a bit hesitantly. I made my way outside the room and waited. Fifteen or so minutes Konoka and Asuna finally emerged from the dorm room. We nodded to each other and continued outside the building as quietly as we could.

Once we got outside, I decided that I needed some answers and questioned Asuna.

"So why did you drag us out of bed? I barely caught your first explanation." I asked whilst massaging a small headache. "All I did catch was, 'Library Island', 'get dressed' and that's about it."

"Well the Library Exploration Club and the Baka Rangers are going to get some kind of magical book. It's apparently near the bottom of Library Island. We need to get this book so we don't get last place again." By the end her head seemed to hurt from remembering so much. Guess she really is a Baka Ranger.

But what she said about a magic book, she was serious. Well I wouldn't be surprised; when I first came here I felt a lot of background magic. If the Baka Rangers were getting this book, then a general assumption was that they believed this book would make them smarter. What she said about being last again, had me a bit worried, she was making that last part up. But if she didn't want to mention it I won't push it.

In the end I accepted to go one this little expedition. I was accepted as the supervisor for the Library Adventure Club. After my little questioning session, Asuna led Konoka and me towards Library Island, where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

Whilst on the way I had a little thinking session of my own. If this book was the real deal, it might be my solution to my passing grade problem. If it was a wild goose chase then I would be royally screwed. I need to become a fully fledged mage, so I can pursue my father. I would do anything to achieve that goal. After that particular thought I seemed more fired up than I usually was.

We arrived at the massive library in about half an hour. I noticed that the Baka Rangers were packing some very obscure things, climbing gear, ropes, grappling hooks and in Kaede's case, a machete. Just what were these girls expecting down there?

"Negi-sensei." Spoke Yue, in her usual monotone. "There are a number of potentially fatal traps in the deeper levels, as well as rare books that might not be found anywhere else in the world. For this expedition, the Baka rangers are the retrievers, whilst Nodoka and Haruna are the ground team, you and Konoka are joining the rangers as back up."

"So why me and Konoka? Why not someone else?" I was rather curious, I didn't object but I still wanted to know.

"Konoka is rather skilled in first aid. If any of us were to get injured, at least someone would be able to treat us. As for you, we're rather convinced that your athletic abilities are much higher than anyone of us. If your display against the High School girls a while ago was anything to go on." Convinced with her answer, I nodded in acceptance and asked nothing else.

"Leave neutralizing the traps to us, aru/nin-nin." Said Ku Fei and Kaede in unison. I wouldn't really be surprised if they were long lost sisters or something.

The Baka rangers and Konoka headed into the library, whilst Haruna went back to the dorms. Nodoka stayed around a little longer, waiting until everyone else had left. She then gave me a quick peck on the cheek before whispering into my ear.

"Please come back safe, Negi-kun." After she relayed her massage she ran off after Haruna. I gave her a silent acknowledgement, and then turned to follow the Baka Rangers into Library Island.

* * *

The first floors were safe, no traps or anything of the sort. Yue explained this to be because they were open to the public. From the third floor down, there were traps, both increasing in frequency and severity. Not to mention that the entire place was like a giant maze, if one didn't have a map they would never be able to navigate it. Fortunately for us, the library exploration club had provided one of their more detailed maps. And the area which we had to travel to was only one floor above the lowest.

About ten levels down, I sighted a book that wasn't very well known. Hell even I barely knew about it. All I know was that it contained a rather powerful lightning spell. I decided to risk it and reach for it. But when my hand got about two inches away from it, I heard a very faint 'click'. With no doubt that I had triggered a trap, I withdrew my hand and took two very quick steps back. Not a second later, a crossbow bolt tore through the air in front of my face.

Konoka saw my near-brush with death, and promptly ran to my side. Once she arrived however, she had inadvertently set off another trap. The floor beneath us crumbled away. In a horrific slow motion we both fell, whilst the others seemed too shocked to do anything. My senses were brought back to level by Konoka's scream. She was a few meters below me. Without thinking, I pulled my staff from my back and stretched it out as far as I could. Hoping to whatever deity that watched over me that she would get a hold of it.

I felt a small nudge from my staff and I knew that she had grabbed it. Still falling down the seemingly endless pit, I pulled on my staff. Along with my staff came Konoka, as soon as she came close to my body she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I slung my staff. Wrapping my own arms around her and curling my body, to protect hers. Far above us I could hear the faint calls from the Baka Rangers. Because of the air pressure around us, I couldn't chant an incantation. So I had to settle for a blast of pure magic, straight down and directly below us. Hopefully the resulting shockwave might slow us down. For the time being it would have to do. For I could feel myself weakening from over using my magic and the G-forces were making my vision darken. Soon after I promptly blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke, I couldn't feel anything. But I could move my muscles but the nerves had yet to connect. I settled for looking around, using my eyes and turning my head. From what I could tell, it was bright, except for one dark spot in the top of the ceiling. The ceiling itself seemed to be held up by massive trees that dotted the horizon. Directly below the dark spot, seemed to be a huge lake, how they got it here I don't know. Judging from the lack of sun, it seemed that I was still underground.

Slowly my other senses came back, first was touch. I could feel a pressure pushing down on my chest. When I looked at what was causing it, I saw Konoka. She certainly liked to use my chest as a pillow. Soon after, I could feel the warmth of the cavern. That was rather strange, I couldn't see any heat source but it was rally warm. My hearing came next, the sounds of water lapping at the shore, confirmed my suspicions about the lake. While I couldn't see it directly, I knew it was there. The scent of Konoka filled my nose, it was so pleasant that I almost lost myself in it.

Then I noticed that Konoka was rather wet, and so was I. Konoka shivered from the excess moisture in her clothes. I raised my right arm around her, hoping that she would stop shivering. She didn't stop, so I tried my left arm. But as soon as I tried I felt a sharp stab of pain wash over that arm. I tried to get a look at it. It turned out that I had a rather large gash in my arm. Stretching from my elbow to my shoulder, the clothes around it were roughly torn and stained red. The sand around my arm was also stained red.

Slowly Konoka regained consciousness. I turned my gaze back to her. I saw her beautiful eyes struggling to open. When her eyes opened fully they drifted from my gaze to my chest and then to my wounded shoulder. Where I guess she spotted the blood stains, then finally the wound itself. She gasped in worry as she saw how large the gash was.

"Negi-kun, are you alright? Does it hurt? It's bleeding a lot." She soon began babbling incoherently, obviously worried and distressed. After she finally stopped babbling, she began to dig through her backpack. After a few moments she pulled out a few bandages and some cotton. "Don't worry Negi-kun, I will clean it up and then bandage it. Nothing to worry about right?" I sighed contently, at least she was calmer now. She went to work cleaning the blood around the wound off, then finally bandaging it. I winced a few times when she brushed along the edges of the gash. Very soon she was done.

"You know Konoka, you might make a great mother one day." I wanted to compliment her on her great first aid skills. She blushed rather furiously at the compliment I gave her. I hope that I didn't give her any ideas. I mean seriously we're only 14 -15 years of age. Sure I wouldn't mind having kids later in life, but still to be thinking of them now. It's a bit soon.

Deciding to change the subject, I began to sit up. But before I could, Konoka fashioned a makeshift sling for my arm and forced me to put it on. Sighing, I reluctantly accepted. I'm pretty sure I don't need it, but I can't refuse. If I try to resist she puts on the puppy eyes. After it seemed like ages, I finally sat up and grabbed my staff in my good right hand, and used it as a walking stick.

Konoka and I just walked a bit further up the shore. Just for someplace better to stay than the shore. Pretty soon we found a flight of stairs, curious we climbed them, only to find a cushy lounging room, all the walls were covered with book cases, except for one wall, which was only partly covered. The part that wasn't covered contained an alcove that continued to open up into a rather suitable kitchen, complete with plumbing and a fridge.

We didn't get to explore the area much more. Because only a few minutes later, we heard a massive splash. Konoka and I rushed outside, only to see the Baka Rangers wash up on the shore.

* * *

AN: ok I'm a day late but so what? Even I need a break every now and then.

Ok I'm getting closer to the Evangeline Arc. But that may still be a bit off as I have a few ideas for post exams. Plus I am not all that confidant in my fight scene writing. But then again I wasn't so sure I could pull this fic off in the first place.


	12. Chapter 11: Paradise?

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 11: Paradise?**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking

* * *

Konoka and I rushed down the flight of stairs. Only to see the Baka Rangers wash up on the shore. Now I was rather suspicious, the splash I heard couldn't have come from the Rangers themselves. Something fell with them, but I haven't got the slightest idea what.

I looked closely and saw that none of them were seriously injured, they mostly had just scratches. Still using my staff as a walking stick, I trudged over to my students with Konoka trailing me. A couple of the Rangers started to stir.

"Ugh, where are we de gozaru?" Kaede managed to grumble out. She sat up and started looking around; she spotted me after about a minute. "Negi-sensei, how did you get here?"

"Konoka and I woke up here about half an hour ago, after we fell we blacked out. But when we did wake up we were soaked to the bone." I answered truthfully. Even if I did stay awake during the fall, I probably wouldn't know what happened. My thoughts were distracted by the others waking up one by one. "Well, I've told you mostly what we know. How about you tell us how the expedition went, and how you winded up here as well?" Even if I was effectively eliminated, I wanted to know what happened to the others.

"Hai, sensei" Kaede then relayed all that happened. With the other girls, now fully awake, occasionally putting their two cents in. After Konoka and I fell, Asuna almost jumped after us. The only thing stopping her was Yue convincing her that we were fine. After about another two hours for them navigating the massive library, they finally found the chamber with the book. They were about to grab it, when a golem or something made them play a version of twister. I was rather impressed that the girls made it to the last question. But they ended up spelling 'monkey' instead of 'dish'. The golem then swung its hammer at the board, effectively smashing it and sending them down the pit.

"Well that was quite a tale, I wish I got to see it." I complimented, I seriously had no idea that library island was quite like that. "Well I say for the next two days, we just stay here and on the third day we'll find a way out of here. The first day we will just relax, the second we will study." The others agreed, even if they were skeptical about my plan. It was then Yue brought up an important issue.

"Sensei, how will we know when a day has passed?" She was again back into her usual monotone. This question inadvertently made me drop my confidant look for a quiet thoughtful pose. I held this look for a little while, before snapping my fingers and asking a question.

"Do any of you have wrist watches?" I received about four nods, with Makie and Asuna the ones with out them. "Mobile phones?" This time I only got one nod, from Yue. "Ok Yue check what day it is." She did and replied with a 'Monday'. "So we got two and a half days to try out this little plan. The people with watches set the alarm for 6:00 AM."

I received a half-dozen affirmative nods. Good now for the rest of this day we can relax. I gathered the girls and led them to the plush living room. I needed some relaxing from all this. Fortunately the living room was very, very comfy. And very soon I fell asleep.

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

I knew it was going to be a good day. First I would corner Negi-sensei at the shoe lockers and then I would ask him out. I will give him my superior feminine charms, show a bit of skin, and maybe give the puppy eyes. He will crumble and then fall into my grasp. But all my hopes fell short from one small detail.

"Eh, sensei went to library island!?" getting a nod of affirmation from Haruna, all I wanted to do was to chase him down and rescue him from whatever evil girl who had convinced him to go there.

"Oh don't worry about it, the Baka Rangers are with him. Not to mention Konoka." Haruna tried to reason with me but I wasn't buying it. I was sure that Asuna will try to take my Negi-sensei away from me.

"But Asuna and Negi-sensei might be separated from the others and she'll try to seduce him. Did you see the way he was looking at her yesterday?" In my mind, an image appeared of Asuna and Negi-sensei stuck under a book case in a blizzard. 'Negi-sensei, I'm cold.' Asuna would plead. Whilst my Negi-sensei would reply with a husky 'don't worry I'll use my body to warm yours'. I tried to replace Asuna with myself with that image.

"My god Ayaka, we both know that she's into Takahata-sensei. There's no way she would go for Negi-sensei. Sure she goes for the older ones but not the immediately older." Haruna tried once again to calm me down. It did a little, but then I learned another little secret from a similarly small bird. Or rather pair of birds.

"Evangeline said that Negi-sensei would be fired if 2-A comes last in the Exams!" shouted Fuuka and Fumika in twin-like unison. Sure it was creepy at times but I had gotten used to it ages ago. The two pink-haired tiny twins had been gossip mongers for ages now. Always sneaking about and eavesdropping. It was useful sometimes but then it was also harmful to my progress for Negi-sensei's heart. But this time was when they were useful. And if they heard Evangeline say it, than it must be true. Evangeline never lies.

"B-but if Negi-sensei doesn't get the Baka rangers out from the library in time, we might lose dramatically. But we need to do what we can to get Negi-sensei to stay." My mind was deep in thought. This may be a great opportunity for winning Negi-sensei's heart. But if we fail then I will never see him again! But I can't think of what to do until the test. That was until Honya-chan spoke up.

"Well, we could study." Everyone in the classroom looked at her in shock, Miyazaki-san rarely spoke above her whisper-quiet voice. "We're all staying here asking ourselves 'what can we do to help sensei?' but the answer has been right in front of us the whole time. If we had started to study earlier, than Negi-sensei wouldn't be at Library Island risking his life." I was inspired by her courage, and it seemed that the rest of the class was too.

"Thank you Nodoka-san. Everyone starting now we will study until our bodies are weary, and we will do this for Negi-sensei!" my little after-speech was met by a large chorus of cheers, soon followed by various girls suggesting where to study. After the majority of the girls left, I muttered a short message that would hopefully reach sensei.

"Please sensei, please comeback and watch us work our hearts out for you." I lifted my fist to my chest and vowed to get top of the class. Hopefully dreams do come true.

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

I woke up, stretched, decided to go look for study material and found myself stumbling over Asuna. Effectively making me face plant into Konoka's breasts. That little act made me wake up instantly and bolt down the stairs. What I really needed at the moment was a cold shower or a cold bath which ever was available. I had to admit that her chest did seem like a good pillow, like I could just rest there all night. I shook my head to clear my traitorous thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking of my student's bodies like that, it's utterly inappropriate.

Finally I came across a small, secluded area that seemed suitable for a quick bath. The air was moist with the water. I slid off my clothes and folded them, until I was basically just down to my band that I use to tie my hair back and the bandage that covered my left arm. I slipped into the water, to find that it was quite warm, not the conditions that I wanted but it's better than none at all.

Feeling relaxed in the warm water, I felt my eyelids getting heavier. I tried to fight against the soothing feeling that the water was providing. But try as I may I couldn't find the will to just get out of the makeshift bath. As I felt myself drifting away and time passing faster, I barely heard the light footsteps slowly getting louder. When I judged that the person approaching was rather close, I simply leaned my head back and opened my eyes. Seeing Konoka there wasn't really a surprise, smiling lightly at her scared little squeak. I decided to speak up, hoping that she would still talk to me afterwards.

"Konoka, were you trying to take a look at me naked? If you were, I probably shouldn't blame you after all we have been sleeping in the same bed since I came here." Hearing her draw a sharp breath, I figured that she really was trying to sneak a peak at me. I couldn't help but let out a small snicker.

"N-no, I was just. Uhh, wondering if your clothes needed any washing." She said rather hastily, she most likely just made it up right there and then. Shaking my head a little I replied as nice as I could.

"No, Konoka I think I will manage. But thanks for asking." I heard her sigh, probably disappointed. She then let out a little 'hnn?' Leaning back again I saw that she was staring at me rather intently. Following her gaze, I realized that she wasn't looking at me but at my bandage. Whilst I was bathing it probably came loose. "Oh don't worry about my arm, it'll be fine." Clearly not hearing me she started walking closer.

"Negi-kun, hold out your arm." Knowing that if I didn't she would give me the 'eyes', I complied. I shuddered mentally she always manages to send me on a guilt trip with those things, even if I didn't do anything wrong. Keeping my back to her, I held my left arm up at a right angle to my body. She immediately started to untie the bandage and reapply it. Just after finishing reapplying it, I felt her lips on my wound. Turning my head to her, I sent her a questioning look.

"Just for good luck." She said with an adorable smile on her face. I was really holding myself back, if she wasn't my student I would just capture her lips again. Getting lost in my thoughts, I didn't noticed that me eyes locked with hers and our faces were slowly moving towards each others. I didn't regain control until it was too late, our lips had already connected. It wasn't a passionate one it was more like a chaste kiss.

Suddenly remembering my position, I withdrew carefully. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, just for her to understand that it can't happen as long as we were teacher and student. Well it seemed that she was satisfied; she didn't retaliate for the moment. Hearing the other girls talking in the distance brought me back to the present. Quietly, I motioned for her to look away while I got dried and changed. After she had complied, I got out of the bath and dried with a conveniently placed towel that was nearby. After drying satisfactorily, I quickly got changed into my clothes that I had abandoned.

I didn't really get a good look at what I had changed into before I left for the Library. Taking a quick look, I noticed that I was wearing my favorite hooded jacket, it was mostly blue with silver material covering the stitching. Underneath I had a black tee with a red wing stretching over the left shoulder. My pants were simple khaki cargo pants, although the leg pockets had similar patterns to my shirt. Winding around my waist was a belt given to me from my grandfather. The buckle was fashioned as a gust of wind with a lightning bolt striking through it. He had said that my father wore a similar belt.

After recalling my memories, I tapped Konoka on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow me. We walked back to the living room. On the way I passed a book case that had English to Japanese dictionaries, as well as a couple copies of my favorite novel. I took the time to pick them up and ask Konoka for a little assistance. After finding a small table by the beach, we deposited them and continued towards the living room.

Opening the door I announced. "Ok girls, after you have had a bit to settle, we can get down to seriously studying. I've already located some English to Japanese dictionaries."

After my little morning announcement I actually took a look at the girls. Most of them were in the middle of changing their clothes. A small 'oops' escaped my lips, before I was chased out by an angry Asuna. I swear that she picked up a couple of weapons on the way here. Instead of a paper fan, she had a large wooden rod. I bolted as fast as I could.

Not fast enough.

Within 30 seconds I was pinned on my back, with the wooden rod pushing against my chest and Asuna's foot on my gut. Desperately pleading that she stops crushing me, Konoka was clinging onto her best friend.

I sighed to myself, this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. The next couple of days might be hell in disguise of a reader's paradise.

* * *

AN: ok sorry for the wait guys. Well I hoped I lived up to your expectations.

Ok so previously I only used perspective change for Nodoka's view. But don't worry as you can see, I will change to different people depending on the situation. 'Cause later in the story there are some parts that Negi's viewpoint won't be enough. And let's face it there are some great times that just can't always be described from Negi's view for greatest effect.

Next chapter: Race to the Exams!


	13. Chapter 12: Race to The Exams!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 12: Race to the Exams!**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thoughts quoted

* * *

The rest of the first day and the second went by smoothly. The girls studied under my supervision, they got most of the English stuff down. When we moved on to mathematics, we had some problems. Now Konoka, being the great student that she is, was pretty confidant with mathematics so she helped the others out. I explained the basic idea around the problem, sometimes dumbing it down so that they would understand, and Konoka would help them get the hang of it.

This little system proved really effective. Within a few hours they had already covered the course that I had set for them. So for their efforts, I let them have the rest of the day off. Whilst they enjoyed themselves, I went looking around for a way out of here. Now if all of the girls knew about my magic I could simply fly us out, but seeing as they don't, it's no longer an option.

There has to be a way out, if people with non magical powers can get in and out from here than there has to be a way out. As I passed a peculiar waterfall for the third time, I finally noticed a rather suspicious ledge that lead under the waterfall. Cautiously, I walked along it. Following the trail until I hit a dead end, a quick scan revealed a rather out of place emergency exit, complete with over head light. I mentally noted the location and headed back.

The girls it seemed were preparing to have a bath, again. Konoka and Yue were lying on some sun chairs sipping some fruit cocktails and reading. I was rather glad that Konoka and Yue were still wearing their skirts as well as a couple of towels wrapped around their chests. I moved next to Konoka and whispered in her ear.

"Konoka-chan I've discovered a way to get out of here. It's behind the third waterfall on the right, tonight I shall tell the others. We will get up early tomorrow and hopefully it takes us out of here." Feeling Konoka's hair brush forward in a slight nod, I lifted myself up and was about to move away when I heard her reply.

"Chan? You called me Konoka-chan?" Her questioning look quickly evaporated into a happy smile, with a little blush dusting her cheeks. I recalled what I had just said. Realizing that I had indeed said 'Konoka-chan' I began to sputter, which caused her to giggle. Hearing her heavenly laugh, my thoughts snapped back into place. I just sighed, bowed my head and walked towards the living room for a much needed rest. Dealing with these girls is more trouble than needed.

* * *

Waking to a faint beeping sound, I felt around tried to shut it off, only for my hand to fall on something soft and squishy. Tensing, I slowly opened my eyes and followed my arm's length down to my hand. When I got to my wrist my eyes went wide, my hand was resting on Konoka's left breast. Unconsciously my hand flexed, therefore giving it a light squeeze. Hearing her let out a small moan, I forced my eyes to shift my gaze from her chest and to her eyes. Seeing them closed was a good sign, but then I noticed where she was.

Konoka was using my chest as a pillow again. Except this time she was lying face up on me. Dropping my arm to around her waist, and pulling the other one up around her as well. Well if anyone saw us they wouldn't blame me for groping her, even if it was accidental. Realizing that I woke up to a beeping noise I lifted my left arm to see my watch. It was already 6:00 AM, Damn it.

Gently lifting Konoka off me and onto the lounge that I was sleeping on, just before my gaze left her I noticed her shiver. My personal feelings getting the better of me, I slipped off my jacket and draped it over her. Seeing her stop shivering I nodded to myself. Now I just needed to get the girls up. But how do I do that with out them wanting to kill me afterwards?

Sighing in defeat, I just settled for making a loud noise. I started quietly rummaging through the girl's packs, eventually finding a whistle. I blew, and made a really high pitched noise. After three whistles, they were all finally up. And I made my announcement.

"Alright girls, it's time to get out of here. Fortunately for you, I found a way out of here yesterday. So hurry up, get dressed and get packed. Oh and according to my watch, we only have about 4 or so hours to get to the exam." I figured that the last part was good motivation. The girls nodded and went about assorting their things. I left them to that and went out to wait for them.

Not surprisingly Konoka was first. She wondered up to me, my jacket now folded over her arm. She nervously pushed it towards me as if to give it back to me. Chuckling lightly, I whispered to her again.

"Remember where I said the exit was?" Seeing her send a questioning look, I just sighed and reminded her. "It was behind a waterfall. You can keep using it until we get out." I said with a wink, which made her blush. She did comply, slowly pulling on the jacket. She was probably thrilled at the prospect of wearing an article of my clothing.

Pretty soon the others came out as well. Suspiciously all of them at the same time, perhaps they were listening in on out conversation. Shrugging off that thought, I focused on the task at hand, getting out of here. Waving them over, I motioned for them to follow me. I led them to the emergency escape I had found yesterday.

With a slight push, the door swung open. No matter what my imagination could conjure up, nothing could rival what I saw in front of me. Starting from my right was a massive spiraling staircase. Peeking over the threshold and looking up, I saw that the staircase was at least over 250 meters tall. I knew that we were pretty far underground, but not that far. Sighing I started climbing, with the girls in tow. About 100 steps up, we encountered our first problem.

It was a foot thick slab of solid stone. Engraved into the face was a question of sorts. I took a quick look. 'What is the past tense of read?' When I finished I began chuckling. This seems like a good way for last minute studying.

"Ok, girls now you will take point. I want you to read this slab then continue. If I am right then there are more of these along the rest of the stairs. It's a great way to get in some last minute studying." Hearing them make a collective groan, I let them pass.

They pondered the question for about 2 minutes. 'Come on it's a really simple question, the answer is in the question, just say it differently.' Then finally Ku Fei got the answer. After she had answered it the slab slid into the wall. I started to smile, and then I heard a loud 'bang'. Looking around, I saw a giant moving statue just lumbering towards us. It then spoke, almost making my jaw drop.

"**As long as I am here you shall not leave this place!**"The Golem's voice boomed. I was just about to turn around and bolt, when I noticed that lodged on its neck frill was a book. Not just any book, I noticed that it was a book I had only heard about 'The Book of Merkisedek'. I was then just absorbed into getting my hands on it.

I pushed off, making a beeline straight for the book. I could faintly hear my students calling me back, I ignored them, that book could possibly make my search for my father much easier. Before I knew it, the massive golem was hulking right before me.

Ducking under a swing from its left arm, which got stuck into the wall, I jumped onto the arm and used it as a springboard. Landing right in front of the golem's face, I reached for the book. Only to be pulled back by the golem's right hand, that had grappled onto my left ankle. With speed that its size betrayed, it threw me off. I felt myself flipping through the air, right before I slammed into the stairs. Yet again I could hear my students calling out to me, pleading for me to go back to them. I can't let such an invaluable book go.

Deciding that I would have one more shot for the book, I painfully picked myself up. Running straight for golem, I gathered magical energy into my fist. Just before I reached it, I shoved magic from my feet, propelling me up. Pulling my fist back to strike at the golem's head, I closed in quickly. For a fraction of a second I locked eyes with the beast. I pushed my fist forward and released the energy that was stored. The power behind the magic made the golem stumble for a second. That was all I needed

Softly landing on the moving statue's frill, I snatched up the book. Sure that I had the book secured, I jumped backwards towards my students. Pausing for a quick second, I gathered magic energy in my free hand and punched the stairs behind me, making them crumble. I picked up the pace of climbing the stairs. My students had already cleared another 3 question slabs. Smiling to myself I slowed my pace to a jog.

Reaching my students, I was quickly embraced by a worried Konoka. I could feel my shoulder starting to dampen from her tears. Whilst returning the embrace, I handed the book to Asuna. I tried to move but Konoka wouldn't let go, sighing for the umpteenth time that day, I settled for carrying her. At first she was startled, but once she realized what I was doing she settled down. Carrying her bridal style, I continued climbing the stairs behind my students.

The golem was still behind us, but it was significantly further back than it used to be. I could tell by the volume of its voice that it was quite a way below us. Taking a glance up the rest of the stairs, I could tell that we were very close to the top. Just one more stone slab and we would be at the top. Smirking as my students solved the final puzzle, we continued upwards.

Upon reaching the top we were rather shocked to see an express elevator, but we were no less pleased. We all rushed into the elevator, cheered for a bit I put Konoka down on her own two feet. Then we heard a small message.

"Load is too heavy, cannot proceed." Whilst the girls panicked, Asuna stayed relatively calm, placing her leg in and out of the doorway. I noticed that every time that she put her foot outside, the little buzzing stopped. We were just over the weight limit. Asuna seemed to reach the same conclusion, and then shouted so the rest could hear.

"Guys we are just over the limit, we need to lose a little weight. So take off your clothes!" Hearing the last part made me choke. Was she serious? Apparently so, for all of the girls started stripping and throwing their clothes out the door. I closed my eyes to spare the embarrassment, and also for I did not really desire to see my student's naked. That already happened a few days ago.

I could hear the rumbling of the golem's footsteps getting closer. It will be upon us soon. The girls finally stopped stripping, only down to their panties, yet the buzzing still didn't stop. Deciding that I can get the elevator after the girls, I stepped out. Speaking over my shoulder I addressed the girls.

"Girls, take the elevator up, when you get there send it back. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Quickly taking the initiative, I slipped my hand inside and pressed the F1 button. Withdrawing my hand and giving them a short wave, I said my parting words.

"Ja ne."

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't, I just couldn't stop him from leaving. I felt my knees weakening, soon they wouldn't support my weight. Then I saw through gap, he waved and said something. I couldn't hear what it was, but already I felt my eyes starting to feel wet. I could feel the elevator rising, my legs couldn't handle the sudden change, so they just buckled. And I couldn't hold back my tears.

Feeling a hand being placed on my back, I just launched myself at whoever did. Wrapping my arms around them and crying into their shoulder. I know that he said that he would be fine, but I can't help but think that he will be injured when I next see him. I could faintly hear the other girls saying things, but they didn't register. Before I knew it, the rising feeling from the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. I could feel the other girls supporting me, helping me onto my feet. My tears blurred my vision, but I could tell that we were still in Library Island.

Looking behind me I could see a tall girl, probably Kaede, reaching inside the elevator and hitting a button, then stepping out before the doors closed. If the ride up only took about a minute then I would see him in two. I chose to wait while the others went on ahead, to get some clothes and supplies for the test.

The next two minutes of waiting felt like an eternity. I had cleared my eyes, and focused on the elevator doors. After two minutes the doors still hadn't opened. Now I was starting to get worried. Unlike the other girls, I didn't take my clothes off. I still wore his jacket over my uniform. Hearing the doors slide open, I twirled around.

To see Negi-kun standing there, leaning on the wall, with his left hand holding his waist. Without thinking I rushed towards him and threw my arms around his neck. Holding him close, I pulled my head back and pushed my mouth onto his. For a moment, nothing seemed to change. The time didn't flow, nothing interrupted us or anything. I broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm glad you came back, I knew you said you would, but I couldn't help but think the worst." My eyes began to tear up again. I instinctually buried my face into the nook of his neck. Breathing in his scent, I continued. "Please, promise me that you won't do anything like that ever again." At first he didn't respond, and I hoped he took me seriously.

"I promise." I quickly looked up at him, seeing his sincere smile, I knew that he won't break it. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. "Now don't we have an exam to pass?"

* * *

Ok how was it? It wasn't too sappy at the end was it? Sorry if it was for your tastes, but that's the way I like it.

Read and Review

Next Chapter: Results


	14. Chapter 13: Results and a Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or related characters

**15 Year old Magical Teacher Negi**

**Chapter 13: Results and a Chase**

"Ohayo" talking

'Bingo' thinking

* * *

Konoka and I held each other until the other girls came back, four out of five of them were happy to see me relatively unharmed. The odd one out, which was of course Asuna, just glared at me to release her friend. Feeling a little downtrodden, I reluctantly released the girl in my arms.

Now why I may have released Konoka she didn't exactly release me. She stuck to me like glue, clutching my arm like a lifeline. She didn't let go until we were officially off the island. Fear of being found out maybe. I didn't really mind that she stuck to me, but the Baka Rangers were getting a little too suspicious for my liking. I took it that they didn't buy my excuse for Konoka's clutching as being simply worried. They did however ask why I was holding my stomach.

"Negi-sensei, what happened to your stomach? You're holding it tightly and it looks like it hurts." Makie asked, nearing non-decipherable babble. My guess was that she was a bit over-excited to be out of the island.

"Don't worry Makie-san, the golem got a glancing blow on my, it hurt at first but now it mildly stings." I tried to sound like I was brushing it off, like it was nothing. I could feel Konoka's grip getting tighter. I suspected it was involuntarily, but when I turned to look at her I could make out a slither of worry in her eyes. Letting my mind go on a little brainstorm in the silence the girls had fallen into, I came onto the thought that my room mate would probably take any chance she could get to inspect certain parts. 'No! Bad Negi! Don't think of Konoka's gently, soft hands caressing your…' My thoughts trailed off, and before they could go any further I silenced them. Just a bit later I had to fight off a blush.

Shaking off my traitorous thoughts, I tried to get the girls motivated. "Ok girls enough chit-chat, we need to get to an exam!" It seemed like the girls, heard me but my words seemed to trigger a memory. Because a few seconds later they were bolting ahead of me. Taking a quick moment to face-palm, my thoughts turned down a slightly more depressing lane. 'They forgot why we went to the island in the first place? I just hope their memory loss subsides in time for the exam. Figuring I had enough time to ponder, I dashed off after the girls.

We reached the school building just as the bell rang. The Baka Rangers, Konoka and I ran straight for the 2-A homeroom. Just before reaching it, I was intercepted by Takamichi.

"Negi-kun, you're not going in without the test sheets are you? Since you weren't here earlier this morning, I took the liberty of delivering them to your desk. Just go inside and pass them out." Takamichi had me worried for a moment, but my breathing returned to normal once he mentioned the sheets being on my desk.

"Thank you Takamichi, I won't forget this. Anytime you need a favor, just ask." I replied with a grateful bow. To which he simply waved off.

"Don't worry Negi-kun, I might want something later, but for now just let it go." Takamichi turned and walked away, just leaving me there. It was then that I chose to walk inside my classroom and confront my class. Hopefully they studied enough o lift them from last place.

As I entered the room, I noticed that the Baka Rangers and Konoka had gotten into their seats. They stood up, greeted me then sat back down. I kindly returned the greeting and went about handing the test out.

Now I knew that being a student in an exam is extremely uncomfortable, but I just never knew how a teacher felt about watching over the students. After about fifteen or so minutes of watching for cheaters and other things, I felt my eyelids getting rather heavy.

Hoping my students had enough moral fiber not to cheat, I trudged back to my desk, sat down, propped my head up against my crossed arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

Oh it was a joy to see my Negi-sensei returned to me; unfortunately the rest of the class had to be here. If it was just me and him I know I could have proclaimed my love for him. Perhaps there is still a chance, if I can get the highest score of the class, then he might notice and take me out for a walk through the park. Sadly I had to stop my thoughts of myself and Negi-sensei so I could focus on achieving that goal.

Briefly stopping my mind for a rest, I glanced up towards Negi-sensei. He was sound asleep on his desk, I wonder if he will stay that way until we all leave. Maybe, just maybe I could steal a kiss then.

Very soon I finished the test. Of course unlike many of the other students in this class, I am well read, and thus I know much more than my classmates. After finishing I placed my pencil down and closed my eyes. thinking of plans to get Negi-sensei and I alone.

Not a half-hour later the bell rang, disrupting my thoughts. And with the sound of the bell, my beloved Negi-sensei rose form his peaceful slumber. If someone had filmed it and presented it to me, I would watch it for hours on end. He quickly glanced at the clock in the room and spoke.

* * *

**(Perspective Change)**

"Alright class pencils down." With a quick scan over the class, I could see that most of them were already finished. Astonishingly, Asuna and the Baka Rangers were among the ones finished. Letting out a small smile I stood up and began collecting the papers. It would take me the rest of the evening to mark them. Not to mention the amount of number crunching it would take. My head will hurt after this.

* * *

For the next two days, the girls were very nervous. Worrying almost limitlessly whether or not they had gotten a passing grade. Strange, barely a week ago they were indifferent about the test. Now they were acting like it was the end of the world.

Finally the scores were announced across the school. The class got worried when they didn't here their homeroom in the top ten. We did however make it in the top fifteen.

Satisfied with my work well done, I let the girls go a little wild for the last few days. Taking each bit of it to relax. Soon the holidays will start.

* * *

It was three days into the holidays, and I started the day off by helping Konoka with some of the house hold chores. Not that there were many. The breakfast she cooked up was some of the best I had ever eaten, maybe it was a reward for helping the class become so successful. But that thought didn't help with my slip of the tongue.

"Konoka-chan, I bet you'd make a great wife someday." As usual she turned red as a tomato, sputtered and soon hit me on the head with a small mallet. Afterwards I had to carry most of the laundry. I guess that was a small punishment for making her blush and sputter. Then it was just general cleaning of the house. I got stuck with the vacuuming while Konoka got the windows.

After all that was done, Konoka was called out to her grandfather's office. She brushed it off as something that regularly happens. Shrugging it off myself, I decided to go for a small walk. But lady luck may have had a grudge against me, for a simple walk outside almost turned into a gamble on my life. As soon as I got about a block away from the dorm building I was confronted by Ayaka Yukihiro.

"Negi-sensei, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to- oomph!" Ayaka's request was interrupted by Makie Sasaki kicking her out of the way.

"Negi-kun, will you come with me to that new karaoke bar?" Just what were these girls playing at? They wanted to go out with me because I wasn't on duty. Before I could kindly reject her offer, I was soon crowded by numerous girls, all of them asking me out to some place or another.

I started to panic, I needed to get out of here before my only option to get out was to accept everyone's invitations. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. Unfortunately before I could even do that, someone's hair brushed past my nose.

"Ahh- achoo!" A sudden gust of wind burst from all around me and promptly proceeded to blast off almost all the girl's clothes. Leaving most of them in their underwear. Before I could be forced to accept the invitations from the girls whose clothes remained in place, I bolted. I didn't care where I was going as long as it wasn't near here. Luckily I was still holding my staff, rounding a corner I quickly mounted it and flew up high.

For once my luck changed, the girls below didn't know where I had vanished to. Deciding to get out of the area before any of them spot me flying around, I started looking for a good hiding spot. At first I thought of the giant oak tree that was behind the school, but then I thought better, some people might be there. So I chose the school. Making my way there as discreetly as possible, that is to say as fast as possible, I touched down just in front of the shoe lockers.

Quickly slinging my staff, I let out a sigh of relief and another slip of my tongue. "If I hide here for the rest of the day, then hopefully the girls won't find me." Turning back to look at the campus, I took a deep breath. Only for it to get caught in my throat, as I heard someone say something similar to 'Eh!?'

Feeling my spine straighten, I carefully looked behind me to see who discovered me. And if they saw my little stunt then I would have a small explanation for that as well. As the figure entered my field of vision, I could make out a kimono, with fireflies and five petal flowers printed on it. Tying their long dark hair back was a couple of bow-ribbons. Something about this person struck me as familiar, and then it hit me.

"K-Konoka?" Seeing her lips curve into a smile, I knew that I was right. "So what are you doing here? I'm here because I was being hunted by about fifty girls."

"Oh, you're running from someone as well?" Before she could continue, I heard some people out front calling her name. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. "Come on Negi-kun, lets get out of here." I simply let myself be dragged along.

We soon ended up in our classroom. Where she explained why she was here. As soon as she mentioned a 'marriage meeting' I could feel my blood rising. The dean wanted to take _my_ Konoka-chan. Wait what, my Konoka-chan? I was also rather surprised that she handed me a bunch of folders. All of them had pictures of men. Doctors, lawyers the works, but then she held out one last one.

"Of course I don't like any of _them_." She pointed to the folders I had placed on the desk beside me. "But the one I have here, is my favorite." She waved the folder in her hand. Just hearing that she likes some other man than me got my blood rushing. I could feel my teeth gritting and my fists clenching.

"So are you going to show me your favorite pick?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. Who ever this bastard was I was going to track him down and tear off his face. She of course replied in a sweet sing-song voice 'Nope, it's a secret'. Feeling that I had to know who that person was, I made a grab for the folder she was holding. But instead I ended up grappling her wrist, using my free arm I made another pass for the folder. My hand grabbed it and pulled it from Konoka's hands.

Quickly turning away, so that she couldn't take it back, I quickly opened it up. Only to see my face staring back at me. For a moment my mind just went blank. That proved long enough for Konoka to take it back. She snatched it out of my hands, my mind still being blank, didn't register the object missing from my hands. I just stared back at the space in which my photograph previously occupied.

My mind quickly snapped back to attention, and I turned to face Konoka. I could see some tears were building up in her eyes. Not wanting for her to cry, I slowly moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what to say, so I just said the first thing that came into my head.

"I was your favorite?" Feeling her nod against my chest I continued. "You know, you had me worried for a little while there. I thought that you were going to run off with some other guy." I felt her bury herself further into my chest, I could also hear her starting to sob and my chest was also getting to get damp.

"But I'm relieved that you picked me over all those more qualified people." Her sobs, started to die down. "I guess you could say that I wanted to be more than a friend with you for a while. You feel the same don't you?" I could feel a very slight nod from her. Letting a small smile creep across my lips, I brought my hand up to her chin. I softly grasped it, and lifted her head up, whilst I brought my lips down upon hers. Letting my feelings take over, I tried to deepen the kiss slightly. To which she let out a small moan.

After about a minute of just staying like that, we finally broke for air. Looking into her eyes, I could feel a deep sense of longing. After a little while she let a smile grace her lips. It was then I did something I would never normally think of doing. I asked her out.

"Konoka, if you like, would you like to go out with me one day, probably later in the holidays?" I think if could see a small flicker of disbelief in her eyes. But it was suddenly replaced by another smile, followed by her standing on her toes, and giving me a quick kiss.

"I would love to." Just as she finished, we heard the door open. Carefully looking over to the door, I saw Asuna and Ayaka. The latter not looking too pleased, whilst the former looking a little confused. Ayaka spoke up first.

"Konoka-san, a mature looking person such as yourself seducing Negi-sensei, and with a kimono no less." She said with her eye brow twitching. Quickly remembering how we were standing. I let go of Konoka, although keeping her hand in mine.

"Class Representative, you seem to have mistaken this. For the rest of the school break, Konoka and I are going to be dating." Seeing Ayaka's face drop was almost worth it. I could feel that Konoka was backing away behind me. Like I was going to protect her from danger, I would anyway, but the danger at the moment were the rest of the girls who were chasing me, appeared in the doorway. Appearing with them were some of the guards who were looking for Konoka.

Letting out an irritated sigh, I spoke to myself. "These will be the longest holidays I ever tried to enjoy."

* * *

AN: ok done, I took a couple weeks break, I'm sorry to those who eagerly awaited this chapter. But it was a bitch thinking up how to string together the little part before the actual exam, not to mention the exam itself.

Other than that, please read and review, oh and if you want to leave a suggestion on plot lines please do, but not on pairings. I already stated that this was going to be NegixKono, and if you think that a few minor love triangles will benefit the story than by all means say so.

Until next time, Have fun.

Krimzon-8 out.


End file.
